Presentable Liberty: Markiplier
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Letters, a virus, the immune, and a secret plan
1. Chapter 1

Presentable Liberty: Markiplier

(A Markiplier/Presentable Liberty Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Cell

I woke up on a single bed In such a tiny room. Where am I? This isn't my room. Why am I even here? Who the hell put me in here?

As if to answer the question in my mind, an envelope slip through under the door. "Hey!" I shouted at whoever is behind the metal door. I got up and stand in front of the door as I tried to see who's out there through the medium sized window bars. "HEY YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!" I shouted again, "THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

I've gotten no answer whatsoever from the person who deliver this letter. I picked it up and opened it. I sat back down on the bed and read it.

_Dear Mark_

_The moment I've had heard the news that they have taken you in. I couldn't help but try to get in contact with you through this letter. You may not know me, but I want you to trust me as a true friend. They're holding you as a prisoner only because you are one of the few that are not infected by the virus. I don't know what they're planning to do with you, but you can't let them win. I shall write more letters to you soon. Stay strong my friend._

_\- Salvadore_

"They hell?" I said. I took in the design of this room. It's gray and almost bare. At least there's a clock on the wall. The door has no knob, there's two strings of wire hanging out next to the door, and there's a window just above my bed.

I check my pockets to see if they left me my phone. None whatsever, not even lint in my pockets. I've just realized I'm wearing a dark grey uniform that is mostly scrubs, and I even have white socks on. There are even dark grey slippers to match the uniform placed under my bed.

"Fuck." I said as I laid back down. "Who's they? Who's Salvador?"

After at least a good long and boring 20 minutes. Another letter slip through. "Hey wait! Please don't go!" I rush up to the door as I only caught a glimspe of the back of black short hair. It must be a man who's delivering these letters.

I picked up the letter from the floor and sat back down to read it. It's from someone else this time.

_Hello, Mark Edward Fischbach_

_As you should know. Many people all over the world are dying from the deadly virus. You are part of the few that are healthy, and I must keep it that way. You are one of our greatest hopes for humanity, Mark. Treat this cell, as a sanctuary from the terrible disease. You will be assigned to a Happy Buddy that will keep you from boredom. We can't keep a guest like you going out of his mind without entertainment._

_\- Dr. Money_

"A guest? Heh heh, a guest? More like a prisoner."

I place the two letters I've gotten today under the bed. After a long while which probably took at least about 2 hours. Food was delivered to me under the open slot of the door. "Wait wait wait wait wait!" I ran up to the door and finally caught the guy's attention to just stop and talk to me.

"Who are you guys? Why is Dr. Money keeping me here like this?"

He was hesitant at first but he said, "This place is called Blue Rose Prison. It's designed to keep the immune like you in these cells."

"Why? I've got rights! You people kidnapped me!"

"I'm sorry, but do not worry. I'm going to find a way to get you out of this cell. Sadly I'm only the delivery boy. Someone else is assigned to take you out of this cell for other reasons. I better get going before they become suspicious."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Charlie, I'll talk to you later."

He left as if he was in a hurry. They must have cameras around here that could be why. I picked up the plate of food which was steak, vegatables, and a cold bottle of water. At least I would be expected to be fed. But I wonder who's assigned to open my cell?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Check Up

I've became so bored that I've fallen asleep during most of the day. But I was rudely awakened during the night by someone opening my door. Before I could even open my eyes I was yanked out of bed by the arm. "Ow! Take it easy!"

"Get moving." he ordered.

He shoved me out of my cell as he wanted me to go forward down the hall. I don't see any other doors that would look like my cell. Didn't Dr. Money say that there were a few like me? "Over here." He said as he pointed to the right and entered into another hallway. This was longer and apparently we were going down to a door that's in the middle of the hallway.

He opened the door and grab me by the arm again as he roughly pulled me in. "Will you watch it?! I'm not some raggedy doll you can just pull around!"

When he raised a fist I quickly brought up my arms to protect myself. Until someone shouted, "Harm the prisoner and I'll make sure Dr. Money has your head!"

The man lowered his fist down and left the two of us alone. This room looks like some kind of medical bay. There's even an operating table in the middle of the room. The Doctor who saved me from getting punched is a blonde male. He smiled at me and said, "Hello, Mark Fischbach. The door to your left leads to the bathroom. I need you to take a shower before we can began your check up."

"Why?"

"Well we must have every patient cleaned up before check ups. But once your done there's a bathrobe in there you must wear."

"...Why am I here? Really?"

"I am not the right person to answer those questions. Please Mr. Fischbach we are on a fixed schedule. If you want to go back to sleep you will follow procedure."

It sounded more like a warning. So to save myself from any kind of punishment. I walked into the bathroom to the left and close it to give myself some privacy. I undressed myself from the dull grey uniform and started up the shower. While I waited till it warmed up I noticed a toothbrush, floss and toothpaste which are both new. They even have a note on top of them that said, "For you Mark Fischbach."

I took the toothbrush from its container, and open the box to get the toothpaste out so I can brush my teeth before I get into the shower. After I was done and floss real quick. I got in and started washing myself with the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I never thought having a shower would relax me so quickly. Ever since I was held in that cell all day, it was quite hell for me.

Even though I didn't wanted the shower to end. It was growing cold so I finished and dry myself with a towel then put on the bathrobe. Even though I was afraid to come out, I took a big breath and walked out of the bathroom with my clothes folded in my hands. The blonde doctor said to me, "Oh you can put those clothes in the hamper over there." he pointed at it which was against the wall. I drop them in the hamper and walked over to the blonde doctor.

"Good, now just hop onto the table and we'll start the check up." I sat on the table as I let my legs dangle. The blonde doctor got his blood pressure pump and told me, "Expose the top half of your body. I'm going to take your blood pressure and check your heart rate."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Me? Oh well I'm Albert Carroll. Either call me Al, Albert, Carroll, or Dr. Carroll. Your choice."

He wrapped the blood pressure pad around my right arm as he pumped it to make it tight. He stop pumping to check it and he said, "Good, blood pressure is normal." He took it off as he grab a pen from his front pocket and a clipboard with report papers as he wrote on it.

He put the blood pressure pump to the side and use the stethoscope to hear my beating heart. "Cough." I did. "Good." He place the small pad on my back where my heart is and he asked me again to cough. Once that was over he wrote it down.

He grab and mini flash light and one of those popsicle sticks that holds the tongue down. "Okay, say ah."

"What is the point for this check up?" I asked.

"To make sure that you're healthy. Like what Dr. Money said, you are worth every penny. Now if you don't mind."

I opened my mouth so he can check it while using the flashlight to see. "I'm a bit surprised that it's okay." he said, "With all that yelling during your videos to think it would've damaged your throat at one point or another."

He took the stick out of my mouth as I said, "So you guys do know who I am."

"Of course. We don't just take patients and not know about them. now for the reflex test."

"No, I'm done with this. I want to go home."

When I covered the part top of me with the bathrobe and jump off the table, Dr. Carroll stopped me by standing in my way. He said, "No one in this building is going to let you go. You're practically Dr. Money's property. Please, get back on the table. Unless you're going to give me a fuss, I'll call the guards in and strap you down."

I hesitated but after rethinking my situation I got back on the table. "Wise decision, Markiplier."

After he finished up the rest of the test which is simple and quick. He told me to turn my head to show my left side. He took something out of a metal box. It looked like a small tube but it open itself to reveal three small spike that held the tub together. "This will only hurt a little bit."

He touch my left ear with it and it snap itself close onto my ear. "AH FUCK!" I held my painful ear as it bled. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Dr. Money's orders. You have to be tagged which means this ear cuff has a bar code on it."

"...You tagged me? I'm not fucking livestock you piece of shit!"

"Sorry but like I said before. You are now Dr. Money's property. In other words don't bother trying to escape because this ear cuff is also a tracking device. I better get that cleaned up."

I didn't want him near me but I let him took care of it. while he was cleaning it I asked him, "Why did I had to be picked?"

"You are the few that are healthy. The few that are immune to the virus."

He gave me a new uniform to wear. He was nice enough to turn away to give me privacy to put them on. Afterwards a guard came in and lead me back to my cell. It took a little while for me to get back to sleep because of my painful ear, but all I did was turn to my side to rest comfortably. Even though I know tomorrow isn't going to be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends Within The Letters

I woke up but not by choice. The person who woke me up was Charlie. "Mark, It's time to eat and I have two letters for you."

He slide the tray under the floor, the two letters, and a small package. "Thanks, Charlie." I said, "Can you fucking believe it that they tagged me?"

I pointed at my left ear and turn my head to the side so he can see it. "Yeah that's fucked up. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah it hurt!"

"Damn, I am so sorry. If it helps you're not the only one tagged here."

"What do you mean? There are really others like me? That's true?"

"Yeah but it's not looking too well for them. I'm trying to give them hope but they are losing it quickly. I need you to stay strong just until I can get you out of this place. I'm going to have to find a way to get that ear cuff off you so they'll won't track it."

"Please do it quick. I can't even stand this place for one day."

"Believe me I'm doing the best I can. Just sit tight, I'll come visit you later."

He took off. In the meanwhile I ate my breakfast first then read the two letters. The first was from Salvadore.

_Dear Mark_

_It's getting worse out here by the day. Many are getting taken over by the virus. We're trying to find ways to create an alternative cure, but right now we're having trouble. The next time you see Charlie. Tell him that he needs to take a blood sample from you. Remember you are the last few that are immune to the virus. Your blood just might have the answer to save us all._

_\- Salvador_

I open up the next letter. This one is new.

HELLO MARK!

I'M YOUR HAPPY BUDDY! ARE YOU FEELING HAPPY TODAY?! BECAUSE I'M SURE AM! HA HA HA HA HA! TO KEEP YOU NOT BORED! I BOUGHT YOU A GAME PORTABLE THAT ALREADY HAS A GAME! HAVE LOADS OF FUN WITH IT AND REMEMBER BE HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!

-MR. SMILEY

I opened the package to see that it did contained a portable game. Along with it was a small plastic container that has the game chip to put in. Luckily it came with a charger as well. I turned it on and put in the game chip called Serpent into its slot. The moment I've started playing it I was already getting upset because the controls to the game are quite hard to get use to. But nontheless I was determined to finish each and every level but only because I hate it when I leave games unfinished. It's against my nature to leave a game unfinished.

After a long while of occupying myself to playing this Serpent game. Charlie came back to collect the dishes from breakfast. "Oh, Charlie!" I walked up to the door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Salvadore said that you need to take a blood sample from me."

"Really? Does he say what for?"

"He needs it to try and find a cure for this disease that's been going around."

"Oh, in that case I'll be back for you around lunch. I can't just visit you for no reason. Oh and there's this lady across the street from us. I was just outside and she caught me to give this to you."

He handed me a letter through the bars. "Do you know who she is?"

"She didn't say. I don't know her personally obviously, but she owns a pastry shop. I've tried her pastries once, and they're quite delicious. Anyway I'll be back around lunch, then I'll get your blood sample for Salvadore."

"Wait," I just wanted to ask him once thing, "What is he like? Salvadore?"

"He's brilliant." he said, "He's doing everything he can to save us all from the virus. Hopefully we'll be able to stop Dr. Money and bring his company down very soon. I better be going, we'll talk later."

He took off with the empty tray. I went back to laying down on my bed to read the letter of a woman who owns a pastry shop.

_Hello, I've heard so much about you through the rumors of my customers. They say that you are a famous YouTuber. Pardon me if I never heard of you before. But they keep on mentioning you so much that I couldn't help it but try to make contact with you. From what I hear is that you're only in prison because you are not infected by the virus. Personally I say that's a stupid reason to keep you imprisoned. Dr. Money is not the kind of man that should be trusted. He says he's trying to find a cure but he's only killing us slowly at a time. I hope and pray they are treating you well. From what I heard from the man I've asked to give this letter to you. He said that you are doing just fine, and that I have nothing to worry about. I know this is silly of me because we don't know each other, but I'm alone so often at my pastry shop that I don't even see my regular customers anymore because most are taken by the virus. If so, that's if you don't mind. Will you be my friend?_

_P.S_

_My name is Charlotte Holmes_

_P.S.S_

_If your name really Markiplier?_

I put the letter down and stand up on my bed to take a look out the window. As I look down I see that I'm really far up but I can see a lovely pastry shop that's just across the street from this prison. I wonder what she looks like, and how delicious her pastry really taste. I hope I'll get to try some in the near future. Which I do hope soon.

Charlotte Holmes... What a lovely name.

I laid back down to nap for a while. I'm not really up to play that portable game that Mr. Smiley bought for me. The only thing that's on my mind now is Charlotte Holmes. As I imagine what she looks like, and entering into that lovely pastry shop of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Something Sweet

I didn't realized that I've fallen asleep in the middle of the day. I woke up when Charlie came back with lunch this time, and a needle. "I can't get your blood sample myself since I don't know how to unlock this door." he said, "You're going to have to do it yourself."

He slid the tray through the slot along with the needle. I looked at the needle but I didn't dare to pick it up. Believe it or not I'm kind of afraid of needles, and for one I'm not medically trained to use it on myself. I've seen it done a bunch of times but can I trust myself enough to not mess up?

"What's wrong?" he asked. One look at my face and he understood. "You're afraid of needles aren't you? Mark you can't be afraid right now. If Salvadore needs your blood then it's important that he gets it."

"I can't do this by myself!" I said.

"There is no other option, Mark. You have to do it yourself."

I bite my lip as I try to calm myself down and get it together. I have to do it, there's no other way. I pick up the needle and look at my left arm. "I'm suppose to insert it into a vein right?"

"Yeah, take your time but not too much alright? I need to keep myself under Dr. Money's Radar."

I've found a vein on my arm that I could see best, and inserted the needle into it but not too far. I pulled it back and collected just enough blood that Salvadore can use. I then pulled it out and give it to Charlie. "Doing it to myself hurts more." I said.

"There's a band aid you can use, it's on the tray."

"Hey, Charlie. Can you bring me paper and a pen or a pencil? I would like to write back to that Charlotte Holmes woman."

"Sure. She caught your attention huh?"

"Yeah, she seems like she needs someone to talk to. I wouldn't mind keeping contact with her."

"Well, yeah. I'll bring you some paper and writing utensils. Anything else?"

"Do you think you can get a hold of Wade and Bob? They're my friends."

"Ah, those two. I'm sorry to say but it's best to not get ahold of them because even though they're not infected by the virus, Dr. Money is keeping an eye on them. I rather not blow my cover so fast already."

"I understand. Thanks again, Charlie." he took off with the blood sample I've gave him.

I picked up the tray and grab the band aid to apply on the small bleeding dot. I better remove it once that other guy comes in and take me to that wacky doctor. What was his name again? I believe it was Dr. Carroll. I'm still pissed off that he tagged my ear, that fucking hurt!

What I see here before me on the tray is a BLT sandwich, chicken soup, nacho Doritos, a bottle of water, and for addition is a chocolate chip cookie along with a can of Coca-Cola. At least they're now giving me addition foods. When was the last time I've ate a cookie? It's been a while now. What was the last time I've ate anything sweet before I was prisoned here?

... (One Week Ago)

I was walking around in comic-con looking at all the cool stuff they have here. After walking about for so long I've finally started to wonder where Bob and Wade are. "Outta my way!" ran past me a little girl who looked about 14 years old. She was wearing a weird uniform though that I could only guess it's something from an anime or show, but it's not familiar with me.

When I put the thought aside and turn around I nearly bumped into another kid. Looked about the same age as that girl who ran past me. He's blonde and he has orange like eyes. He's dressed professionally, he reminds me of Alois Trancy from Black Butler. That might be what he's trying to look like, Alois Trancy.

"Oh my," he started he he raise his right hand over his mouth, "Are you Markiplier?"

Ah, a fan. "Why yes I am," I said with a smile, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Ryan. I'm a big fan of yours." He shook my hand as he said so excitedly, "I've watched your videos almost everyday. You have no idea how much you bring a smile to my face."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear, thanks."

"Can I get you something? There's this little snack stand just in the other room that are selling really good cakes right now."

"Is that so?" I've never had a fan offer to buy me something sweet before. I'm afraid to say no to this kid, so I decided sure why not. "Okay then."

"Great, just follow me."

He took my hand as he lead the way. This seems strange to me. Kids only take someone's hand when it's their family members, or relationships. But to strangers, it just seems a bit too off. Then again this kid is so star struck that he probably doesn't even find it strange. That's pure innocence of a child right there.

Once we were in the other room which is the food court, so customers can rest and eat when they get tired walking around. Ryan brought me to this fancy looking stand that said on their sign, Divine Sweets. "You have no idea how delicious these cakes are." he said, "Have you ever heard of their company? Divine Sweets?"

"No, I've haven't."

"Then there's absolutely no way I can let you continue on without trying a slice.

"Excuse me, we will take two slices of your Dream Crescent Cake." Ryan paid for the two slices as they were given to us on black paper plates and plastic forks. We sat at an empty table as we began eating. My first bite of the Dream Crescent Cake has put me in a trance. It was so good that I couldn't help myself but consume the whole thing.

"I can tell that you love it." said Ryan, "That's good, because believe it or not I run the Divine Sweets company. What you're eating is one of my great specials to actually make someone to be in a dream like state. Can you feel it?"

"This is really good." I said, "Do you really own the Divine Sweets company?"

"Of course. Who else could run a sweet company better than a kid? Kids know what's good better than adults."

"Mark!" I heard a familiar voice calling out for me. I turn to look as I saw Wade and Bob coming over to me. Wade said, "Mark we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh hey guys." I said, "I want ya to meet, Ryan here." When I turn back to look at Ryan to introduce them. He wasn't there, not even his cake was here.

"What are you talking about, Mark?" said Bob.

That was weird. Why would he take off? I didn't even thank him for the cake.

...

Charlie came back to collect my empty tray. He gave me the pencil and paper that I asked for, so that means I can finally write back to that woman, Charlotte. What he also gave me was a letter, and it was from Dr. Money. As I open it I read what it said.

Dear Mr. Smiley

If you cannot keep our prisoner happy and entertained. I would have no choice but to execute your daughters. Remember if you value their lives you must keep Mark Fischbach away from the thoughts of suicide.

... "What the fuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Courtesy Call

No way, no way, no way, no way! How can Dr. Money do this? Why is he doing this?! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ANYONE!

The guard from last night came back at the same time again to take me to Dr. Carroll. Since I learn not to mess around with him I willingly let him escort me. Once I got there I see him drinking from a white mug that seems to be steaming. I can only assume that it's coffee or tea.

"Ahhh, Mark!" He said, so cheerfully with a smile, "I was impatient all day to see you again."

"Why's that?" I said.

"Because I'm trying out my newest technology yet. So before we could get started, I need you all cleaned up and prep for it."

"What does this technology have something to do with me?"

"(Sigh), questions questions, Mark. You like to spoil everything do you?"

...I really don't like where this is going. "Now be a good boy and do what I say. I would hate to waste the guard's precious time to do things for you. I'm sure you're capable on doing things yourself right Mark?"

It nerved me to the core that I don't have a choice in this. I went into the bathroom to take that shower and put on the robe afterwards. When I came back in I see that he was prepping the surgical table. "Oh good, you're ready." said Dr. Carroll with that cheeky smile still spread across his face. "Get on the table for me and lay down. Leave the robe off though you don't need it for this test."

"...I rather not Dr. Carroll." I said swallowing very nervously what he's going to do to me. I mean the guy fucking tagged me, there's no telling what else he's capable of doing to me.

His smile lessen a bit as he sighed and said, "Tell you what. If you follow my orders without question, and without even hesitating. I'll convince the head honcho to install a T.V in your room. I mean it must be awfully boring in that small cell of yours! A YouTuber like you must have other entertainment besides video games."

"...This test. What is this for?"

"...Nervous System. You know I think I've figured out why you're being so tense right now. It's because you don't want to be expose to me isn't it?"

My silence gave him the answer. "Don't worry, Mark." he said, "Nothing like that will ever happen to you here. If it did I'll report it or take care of the situation myself. You're too important to be subdued in that kind of fashion. Now please, if we may continue?"

After a pause I've finally walked over to the table and...(Sigh), pull it together Mark... I took off my robe as I got on the table and laid down. He strap me down to it, and I was thankful enough he drape a small blanket over my lower half. Once he inserted a serum into my veins he said, "You'll be asleep during the process, so you won't feel any pain."

"Are you going to do surgery on me?" I asked.

"Something like that, but don't worry nothing major. I'll barely even scar you."

Before I knew it I fell right into sleep.

...

"Wake up... Wake up!... OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!" I was slapped in the face so hard that I sat up fully awake and holding my painful left cheek. "OW!" I shouted as I look up at the person who slap me. It was that little black haired girl who ran past me in Comic Con.

"Why the hell did you slap me for?!" I shouted at her.

"To wake you up, what else?" she said, "Come on get up, I don't have much time so we gotta make this count."

She helped me stand up as she started running off into what seems like the woods. It's day here, and the temperature is just right. There's even a little bit of wind blowing gently. "HURRY UP MAN WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" She shouted back as she was ahead.

I quickly pick up the pace to catch up to her. Until we stop at this lake that was glowing with colors. "What is-," I was about to say but she cut me off, "NO TIME!" She pushed me in!

All kinds of colors swirled around me as if I was some sort of magnet to them. It's so bright in here. What kind of lake is this? What's it doing to me?

Suddenly I've felt a wave of warmth and cool going through my entire body. Then when I look at my body it was being covered in green, black, and silver armor. It's strange but it feels right. Like if I was meant to be wearing this armor. When the colors disappeared I swam back up to the surface.

The little girl was still waiting for me as she seemed pleased to see me in my armor. She said, "Courtesy of the Hacker society. Your power has been finally unlocked."

"Power?" I said, "What do you mean?! Just who are you anyway?!"

Suddenly day time here turned into night time. "Looks like it's time's up." she said, "But don't worry, Mark. We're going to get you out of that prison soon."

...

I woke up back in my cell, fully dressed in different clothes. A white shirt, with white pajama pants, socks, and now I have a light gray jacket. I took off the jacket so I can see what that wacky doctor done to me. I check my arms and I see there's two small circle Band-Aids. I pulled off one to see a small cut no bigger than one of those cat scratches.

What did he put into me? I've noticed that the Band-Aids were also on the front of my thighs and shins. If I remember correctly Dr. Carroll said that the test was about the Nervous System. If so then-...

I raise my hand to touch the back of my neck, I've felt a small Band-Aid over it too. "Oh no..." I said. I started feeling a little ill at the mere thought what he done to me. Did he inserted tiny microchips into my body? If so, what for?

What is Dr. Carroll expecting from this experiment? What does Dr. Money want to do with me? More of all who was that little girl in my dreams?

Questions are building up everyday and I got no answers whatsoever. AAAHHH! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ME IN THE DARK?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Hear It Charlotte!

I've been nothing but bored out of my mind here for the last few hours. I've already written my letter to send to Charlotte. All I've been doing is waiting for Charlie to come by and collect it. I hope he hasn't been caught yet already. Oh please Lord don't let that happen, he's my only hope to actually get of this place.

Finally Charlie came by with my breakfast and some new letters. I said, "Thank God you finally showed up. I was beginning to worry you weren't coming back."

"Yeah sorry about that. Some of the other guys who work here held me up."

"Are they like you or-?"

"No I'm the only one. So you've written anything for me to give to Charlotte?"

"Yeah, please make sure she get's this okay?"

"Of course."

We exchange items. "So what did Dr. Carroll do to you?"

"I honestly have no idea. When I woke up there were these Band-Aids on my limbs and on the back of my neck. I think he surgically inserted microchips into my body."

"If that's true then I must report about that. If so we can try to do it discretely to take them out. We'll see though, I'll talk to you later okay Mark?"

"Yeah be careful, Charlie."

After he took off I started eating my breakfast while reading my new letters. I open Dr. Money's letter first.

Hello Mark

As for sending you a letter yesterday. Please ignore it completely. Mr. Smiley is doing fine and so are his daughters. I hope nothing more than you feeling happy here. Remember, your Happy Buddy is your true friend that will bring you joy.

-Dr. Money

Does he think I'm stupid or something? I'm not falling for his crap. The second letter I opened is from Mr. Smiley.

**HEY HEY HEY MARK! HOW ARE YOU DOING?! I HOPE YOU AREN'T GETTING BORED IN THAT SMALL ROOM OF YOURS! LATELY SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REALLY SAD AND COULDN'T MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT. BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL TURN YOUR FROWN UPSIDE DOWN BUDDY! I BOUGHT A NEW GAME FOR YOU! IT'S QUITE EXPENSIVE BUT DON'T WORRY I'M VERY HAPPY TO GET YOU ANYTHING FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

**-MR. SMILEY**

Poor Mr. Smiley I need to write him a letter. He doesn't need to do this for my sake, but his daughters... Damn that Dr. Money. Once I get out he's going to pay for this. I open the third and last letter that's from Charlotte.

_Hello Markiplier_

_By the time this get's to you it should be morning. I hope I'm not bothering you by writing these letters. So far I've haven't gotten any customers lately. I guess there are just some days that people don't want any sweets especially in these hard times. Everyone is trying to find other ways to make a living. It's becoming hard for us all to earn money. I'm not too worried though, I must try to find a reason to be happy and spread hope that everything will be alright in the end. I'm sure they'll find a cure soon. More of all I hope you're doing okay. Are they treating you right Markiplier? I hope so, maybe one day they could let me in to see you. I would like to talk to you in person. _

_Sincerely your friend_

_Charlotte Holmes_

I hope you're doing okay too Charlotte. It's good she's trying to be optimistic. Not just for her sake but for everyone else's too. While I was finishing my tray the door opened to allow in that guy who would take me to Dr. Carroll. He's here for a different reason though. He's carrying a T.V that's a good size. "Courtesy of Dr. Money." he said.

After he installed it he toss me the remote and walked out of my cell and lock the door. I guess Dr. Carroll wasn't joking about allowing me to have a T.V. I turned it on and flip through the channels. I checked to see what's on the news first.

The Anchor man said, "For the past few days the virus has rapidly spread across the U.S. Populations has decreased by 20%. The Scientist of the medical field are trying everything they can to find a cure."

So far they have been talking about the day it started. It was not too long ago really. Some say this virus was cause by an unknown terrorist, and the authorities are investigating as fast as they can to find the perpetrator. What I've find strange though is that they haven't talked about the people who are immune to the virus such as myself. To think they would report that on the news channels... Unless Dr. Money is trying to hide the fact that we exist. Why bother to keep it a secret though?

...

Charlie came back to give me lunch. This time's lunch is a bottle of Dr. Pepper, beef ramen, 10 dumplings, and an eggroll.

"Whoa, they let you have a T.V?" said Charlie.

"Yeah Dr. Carroll said if I follow his orders without question he would convince Dr. Money to let me have a T.V." I said, "I didn't like it but not like I really had a choice."

"I can see that."

"Have you heard any news from Salvadore?"

"No not yet. All I've heard is that they're working off your blood sample you gave them. I will inform you if I've received any good news. Oh yeah before I forget. I stopped by at Charlotte's bakery shop."

"You gave her the letter?"

"Yup, and she has one for you too. Also this."

He gave me her letter and a pink box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. It's a hand size box so I wonder if it's something from her bakery shop.

"I can tell that this friendship will blossom into something more." said Charlie as he chuckled. I blushed a little as I said, "Oh come on Charlie. I've just got in touch with her. Even though I can't see her but at least we can talk to each other through these letters."

"Yeah. Need anything before I go?"

"No but can you give this letter to Mr. Smiley? I've gotten a letter... about his daughters."

"Oh yes, most of the Happy Buddies are only working for Dr. Money because he's holding their love ones hostage. I'll make sure to give this to him."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem, see ya later."

I sat back down on the bed with my lunch, the box, and Charlotte's letter. I opened the letter first to read what she has to say.

_Dear Mark_

_I'm so happy you replied to me. You have no idea how much you've brighten my day. I'm glad you really wanted to be my friend. Honestly you're the only friend besides Charlie that I can talk to. I've sent you a gift that's something sweet. I hope you like it I made it myself. It's called Passion's Kiss. Even though the streets here are awfully quiet. I think I should fill the air with some music. I've found this old gramophone from my attic. I hope I can get this old thing working. More of all I hope you can hear it from where you are in that prison. Let me know if you have. If you like I can play it whenever you want to hear it. Tell me more about you, Mark. I would love to get to know you more since we're now friends._

_Sincerely your friend_

_Charlotte Holmes_

I open the box that contained what she called Passion's Kiss. It was an orange cupcake with pink icing and a strawberry on the top. I shall eat this after my lunch. In the middle of eating suddenly I heard music playing it's classical and it sounded so beautiful. I put the T.V on mute and listen to it's soothing sound.

Tears were filling up my eyes as I said, "I hear it! God Charlotte I hear it! Charlotte I hear it! I hear it Charlotte!"

I've never been so happy before. She played music for me. Is this really real? Is that sweet and beautiful sound real?

"Oh Charlotte if only I can tell you in person that I hear it." I wipe away my tears as I laughed, "I hear it Charlotte. I hear it."

After my lunch I began to eat my dessert. Passion's Kiss tasted like peach along with a mango flavor. It's quite fruity but it's filled with so much bliss. She must've put a lot of effort to make this for me. Oh Charlotte thank you so much. The music stopped after a good while. This moment I will cherish forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Test 001

After dinner I was taken to Dr. Carroll again, but in a different room this time. There's a bunch of maniquins standing about in this widespaced room. Each and every one of them creep me out. I have this fear of mannequins, I always keep on imagining that one day they will come to life and kill me for no reason. "Uhh, Dr. Carroll?" I said while trying to keep my cool, "Why are these things here?"

"They're you're first test for today." said Dr. Carroll while waving what looks like a game controller.

"And this test is what exactly?"

"Remember the surgery I've performed on you last night?"

"...Yeeaah."

"This is why,"

He turned on the controller and all of a sudden my limbs moved on their own. The mannequins came to life and started attacking me! As I freaked out my limbs were performing all kinds of strange moves I've never thought I can do. It's martial arts I'm performing, and Dr. Carroll is controlling me to beat down the mannequins. But for each hit I'm only hurting myself.

These mannequins are hard plastic but they're making my knuckles bleed. My muscles are beginning to become sore, and every time I didn't dodge I get hit or cut by a mannequin. "STOP IT! THIS HURTS DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"Now that's something to take note on." he said as he just laugh at my pain.

That rotten bastard! He's not going to get away with this!

His control didn't stop until all the mannequins were taken out. It hurt so much I try to repress tears. I can't cry in front of that man. Not here, not now, not ever. I'm beaten and cut all over so much I'm losing blood but slowly.

"I think this test went pretty well." said Dr. Carroll.

"Go to hell." I said as I pant for breath.

"Now Mark, the microchips I've implanted into your body is a great success. They're functioning the way I want them to be. Sadly though your pain tolerance is low, I'm going to have to fix that. Not to mention I need to perform surgery on you again to upgrade your healing system."

"You're not touching me!" I said as I backed away from him, "I'm not going to cooperate anymore! This is wrong! You have no right to any of this to me!"

"Oh but I do Mark. You are a prisoner of Blue Rose. You have no rights within these walls. If you want to be treated right you have to cooperate. It's plain and simple. Now are you going to come with me quietly? Or do I have to use this controller to get you to obey?"

Damn you Carroll. Being controlled was the most painful and awful feeling I've ever experienced in my entire life. If I don't want him to do it again... I must obey.

I force myself to walk towards him as he said happily, "You made the right choice, Mark."

Go fuck yourself Carroll!

We walked together back to the clinic room. He told me to go wash up first so he can take a look at my wounds afterwards. After that he stitched up my cuts and bandage them professionally. During his treatment he wanted to make conversation, "So what's it like to have so many fans that love and care about you?"

"It's a nice feeling that they support me for what I do." I simply answered.

"Have you met any of them?"

"Yes."

"What we're they like in person?"

...What is this guy on about?

"Normal happy people. They were happy to see me and I was happy to see them. That's it."

"Hmmm, I don't think that's true."

"Sorry?"

"Oh I'm sure they were happy to see you. I doubt any of them were normal though."

"What do you mean?"

He simply smiled then changed the subject all of a sudden, "So what made you want to be a gamer?"

"For YouTube?"

"Sure."

"I just like playing games. When I talk to myself while playing them I react, and comment about the games. I know I few others who make a job out of it so... I just decided to give a go."

"Interesting. I know you're somewhat good them. Sadly in real life it seems you're just an ordinary man behind the camera. Although I've seen how much joy you bring to your fans. You help them find their way out of the dark. Now look at you, helping us finding a cure to the virus."

"How is controlling me help finding a cure?"

"Oh we have other uses for you my dear Mark."

"Like what?"

"Now Mark I can spoil everything. Or else what is the point of surprises?"

"... Has anyone told you you're kind of wacky for a doctor?"

"No but I have been called psycho. I am by the way which is a good thing. If I don't go crazy once in while I'll lose my mind. I don't want that. Especially while working."

"Where on Earth did Dr. Money found you?"

"Oh... Let's just say it was a special place for people like me."

When he said that with that creepy smile of his. A shiver ran down my spine. I think I've figured where Dr. Money got him from. Even though I wish I was assuming wrong, but I do think he got him from an asylum.

...

After being aided I was put back in my cell, and Dr. Carroll gave me a sleep aid along with a bottle of water. My clothing has changed, I'm wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black and red plaid pajama pants, and black socks. Before I took the sleep aid, I got a visitor and his name is Charlie.

"Mark are you okay?" he asked me.

"Not really." I said, "Dr. Carroll did put microchips into my body. He was controlling me to tear apart these mannequins that can move. Even though I defeated them all, I was the one who received the most damage."

"So I can see. Your hands are all wrapped up."

"You should see the rest of me. I could pass off as an unfinished mummy."

"Well, I came by to tell you, one of your friends you know is here in Blue Rose Prison."

"Who?"

"He's mostly known as Yamimash."

"You're kidding! Are you serious?!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry. But really?"

"Yes, I told him that you're here too. I'll be exchanging your letters to each other. He'll be most likely going through the same thing you're going through."

"Oh man. This is nightmare."

I ran my fingers through my hair. Not only I'm dealing with this crap, now Aaron has to go through it too. Is Dr. Carroll going to do the same surgery on him? Or will he do something different? If so is it worse?

"Please keep tabs on him for me." I said to Charlie.

"I will. I've haven't receive news from Salvadore yet, but good news will come for sure. I promise you. Just do me a favor and don't lose hope. More people have taken their lives today."

"How many?"

"Five."

"... I'm sorry. That's a lot to handle."

"... From what I know. You've dealt with this kind of situation before have you?"

I was caught off guard when he said that. "You watch my vlogs?"

"Heh, yeah Mark. I'm one of your fans. You... You can say you're the reason I'm still living."

... From my fans... some of them will tell me that the people they know who watched me... Are no longer living because some will take their own lives. At the time I though I wasn't good enough. I was losing hope that all my efforts to entertain, give hope, to make them smile... Was all but pointless. But so many of my fans give me praise, they idolize me, tell me that I brighten their days when they feel down... They given me hope.

"Well I better get going. Get some sleep okay? I'll come by tomorrow morning."

"Okay Charlie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After he left I took my sleeping pill and drank it down. I was never one to drink pills dry. It's hard for me to do it for some reason. I pulled the covers over me and fallen asleep pretty easily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Charlotte's Playlist

I woke up to the sound of Charlie knocking on the door. "Morning Mark," he said trying to sound positive as possible. Even though there isn't any reason to stay happy in Blue Rose Prison, but we have to try to the make the best of it.

"Morning Charlie." I said as I yawned as I stretched my arms out.

He slips the breakfast tray under the door and three letters. "Salvadore finally responded." he said, "Don't worry it's good news this time. Also, I think Charlotte sent another gift for you."

"Really? it's in the letter?"

"Yup. I'll see you in a bit, Mark."

"Wait, have you visit Aaron yet?"

"No not yet. Don't worry though I'll make sure you two stay in contact."

"Okay then. See ya later, Charlie."

When he left I opened Salvadore's letter first.

_Dear Mark_

_Thank you so much for giving us your blood sample. Our scientist are working on a cure right now. Charlie has informed us this Dr. Carroll has performed surgery on you. It's most likely that Dr. Money is working on a experiment that involves you and other gamers. We're not exactly sure what for but Charlie is doing the best he can to figure it out. Keep informing him what Dr. Carroll has done to you. That way we can try to come up with a solution. If you have any questions you know how to contact me._

_\- Salvadore_

Of course, the only way how I can contact him is through Charlie. I opened the second one which is from Mr. Smiley.

**Hey Mark**

**I'm glad that Charlie was okay with bringing me a letter from you. Most guards around here wouldn't even allow the prisoners of Blue Rose talk to their Happy Buddies. I guess this means I can talk to you normally. But please just do me one favor, as long they see you happy and not trying to commit suicide. My daughters get to live. You can understand the predictament I'm in right? Thank you for telling me you don't need the games. Dr Money's games are unbelievably expensive that it takes all of my pay check. Also I'm quite surprise you want to get to know me. I'm Richard Smiley. I work for a game company, so my main job is to design games. I hear you're a gamer yourself. So tell me have you played any of Red Barrels games? That's the company I work for. Write to me when you get a chance.**

**Your friend**

**Richard Smiley**

No way! He works for Red Barrels?! Red Barrels are the game creators of Outlast! It's one of my favorite horror games. Oh how I remember playing it and get jumpscared real good. I have got to know more about this guy.

I finally open the last letter that's from Charlotte.

_Goodmorning Mark!_

_I'm so happy you were able to hear the gramaphone! I doubt you've been hearing much music lately. So I decided to give you my IPod. I hope you like my taste in music. Now to answer your questions. I've owned a pastry shop for 5 years, I'm 25 years old so you can do the math when I started. I'm also glad you love my Passion's Kiss cupcake. I make my own recipes. I've haven't made any new ones lately because how quiet it's gotten, but for you I'll try. As for how I look like, well take a look at the picture in the envelope. Now here are my questions. Are you doing okay in that Blue Rose Prison? Are they treating you right? What was life like for you before Blue Rose Prison? Do you need anything? Write when you can, my friend._

_Sincerely_

_Charlotte Holmes._

She's the same age as I am. In the envelope there's a small black and green IPod with black headphones. Also a picture of her. She looks so beautiful! She has long red hair with grey eyes. Her outfit is a pink and black dress, she's got a black apron on and wearing black low top converse.

I put on the headphones and turned on the IPod to listen what she got in her playlist. Does this come with a charger? I look into the envelope again and yes it does! Good, I can charge it when it runs out of power.

I played the first song in the playlist. It's called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. As I hear it I was looking at Charlotte in the picture. I wonder... Will this friendship become something more? Will she wait for me for a thousand years?... I think I would.

"I believe I will find you." I said to myself. I bet Salvadore is already cooking up a plan to get me out of here.

All this day dreaming about her I nearly forgotten my breakfast. I still listen to the music while I ate. When that song ended it played Tonight Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins. Dang this is an old band but they are still rocking. The music got me inspired to write another letter to Charlotte. Not just her but to Mr. Smiley, and Salvadore. I need to stay in contact with them as much as possible.

The next song to play was Promises by Nero I don't think I've heard of this song before but it's quite upbeat. It's a song you would listen to at a club. I wonder when was the last time I've been to a club? I really don't know. I've been so busy making gameplays for YouTube I kind of lost interest with my social life.

Of course I stay in touch with my friends, Wade and Bob. Also ever since this YouTube business I made even more friends. Such as Yamimash, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, Cryaotic, and other YouTubers I've made friends with. I wonder though, how are they doing. Especially Aaron.

Does Dr. Carroll see him on a differen't schedule from mine? If so I don't think it will be long before he does the surgery on him. Oh man he is so not going to like being controlled. That reminds me, I wonder if I can take these microchips out myself? I have a knife but... I don't trust myself well enough to not make a mistake. I think I shouldn't, it will be only too painful and deadly to do so.

I accidently messed up on a letter when the next song played real loud all of a sudden! I looked at the song as I see that it was Chocolate by Baby Metal! No way she listen's to Baby Metal?! I started loving this band when I was on that reaction video about it! Charlotte must listen to all kinds of music. The generes are all mixed up in this playlist. I think there are 21 more songs in this playlist I've already listened to 4.

Let me see there's Cups by Anna Kendrick. Oh I've seen the music video for that. I saw that woman using dough and flour to bake. It can definitely picture Charlotte singing and dancing to this song. The next one is Heart of Stone by Iko. I know that song is depressing but it's kind of soothing at the same time.

Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. I believe that's a cover song I'm not too sure. Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. I don't really listen to The Cab much but this song I like. Look In My Eyes by Rains. Hmm, never heard that one before, I'll give it a try. Lost In You by Throwing Gravity, another one I've haven't heard before. Never Gonna Be Alone by Fallzone. New Friend by Fighting Gemini. Every Storm Runs Out of Rain by Gary Allan. Surrender by Tread. All I Need by Sealing Eden. Jaxon by Papercut Massacre. Still Healing by Uprise. Dead Flowers by Demon Hunter. Dark On Me by Starset. Open Your Eyes by Sad Alice Said. I'm Sorry by Evergrey. Nemo by Nightwish. Over The Hills and Far Away by Nightwish again. One Thousand Apologies by Demon Hunter again. Fading by Decyfer Down. Hallelujah by paramore. Finally Yours Again by Red

As I gone through the playlist most of these songs are kind of dark. I guess Charlotte just like a lot of rock bands. I wonder if I'll ever get to to meet her for real though. Now that's something to hope on.

_Note: _

_Some of the songs I've listed are real songs and they are not mine. You can check them out on YouTube. If you don't agree with the playlist well leave a comment what songs do you think Charlotte should have in her playlist._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Puppets

I was laying down watching cartoons. I've been listening to Charlotte's IPod for a good 2 hours. I hide it underneath my pillow so they won't see it and decide to take it away from me. I don't know why they would do that but I rather be safe than sorry. After a good while of just sitting on my bed in front of the television. Charlie came back with lunch and a letter.

"I have a letter for you from Aaron." he said.

"Awesome. Here are my letters. " I gave him my three letters to Mr. Smiley, Salvadore, and Charlotte. What I notice though was this concern look on Charlie's face. "Is something wrong Charlie?"

"It's Aaron."

"What happened?" I immediately got worried.

"He's got the same scars you do." he said, "I think he gotten the same surgery from Dr. Carroll."

"Dammit! What is Dr. Carroll's deal? More of all why does Dr. Money want us to have these microchips inside us? What is the purpose?"

"I think that's just it. He wants all of the Prisoners to be controlled. Since the suicide rate in Blue Rose have gone so high he doesn't want to lose more people who are immune to the virus. But there's just something about Dr. Carroll that isn't right. When I first talked to him... It feels like he has another agenda."

He told me the story of this conversation with Dr. Carroll.

... (Charlie's Narrative)

I was sent to help clean up Dr. Carroll's clinic room. When I came in I saw some blood on the operating table. "Oh why hello Charlie!" he said with a gleeful smile while he was washing his hands. "I've just finished up performing on that Yamimash boy. He was not as cooperative as Markiplier but I got him to calm down. If you don't mind please clean up the operating table for me."

"Of course." I said as I rolled the operating table into the sanitary room. While I was cleaning it he came in and started a conversation with me.

He said, "You know, these prisoners really got something in common. They all love to play video games. Video games is a vice to escape reality you know? It's like their personal Wonderland they love to visit all the time. But take that away from them they all get trapped in the Abyss. It's a good thing Dr. Money allowed me to put the chips within the prisoners. What's great is that even if they tried to commit suicide or try to take them out, the microchips will stop that within seconds."

"That's quite amazing, Dr. Carroll." I said while putting on my best fake smile.

"Do you like to read books, Charlie?" he asked me a random question.

"Yes I do."

"One of my most favorites is Alice In Wonderland. I like the whole idea that we all have our own worlds to visit, but if you venture down far enough you'll end up being lost. I'd say that book is a good lesson to kids that they shouldn't wonder off away from home. Or else they all end up losing their heads.

"Another great book if you haven't read this one yet. Is Firestarter by Stephen King. The main character is named Charlie. She's like possibly 12 years old and she's on the run with her father from the secret organization called the S.H.O.P." He playfully pop the p at the end, "You see she has this incredible power of conjuring up fire, but if she gets too hot she will destroy all humankind with a nuclear explosion."

Is... Is he comparing me to the little girl Charlie? Or is he talking about Mark at this point?

"Sadly her and her father were taken. They were imprisoned, tested, she experience betrayel. She saw what she thought was her best friend kill her father right in front of her. Poor little Charlie it makes me cry every time I read about the death of her father. Keep up the good work Charlie."

He left me alone after that weird conversation. What's scary though, I think he hinted something to me I'm just not sure what.

... (Markiplier's Narrative)

"That's creepy dude." I said.

"Tch you're telling me. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I'll visit Charlotte in a bit to give her your letter."

"Okay Charlie and please be careful."

"Come on, I'm always careful."

He left with a smile as he walked away. I open Aaron's letter first before I started eating.

_Hey Mark_

_It's amazing to find out that you're here too. I guess we're one of the few that are immune to the virus. From what I've heard the Doc did surgery on you too. He had to sedate me to get me on the operating table. Do you know If any of our other friends are in here? Also do you know who is this Salvadore guy?_

_\- Aaron_

I put the letter away safely under my bed. Strangely though after lunch, suddenly the guy who takes me to Dr. Carroll at night opened my cell's door. He said, "Get up." It wasnt a request so I stand up and walked with him. He lead me back into the testing room, but this time I wasn't the only one there. Aaron was standing in the middle of the room.

The guard left as Dr. Carroll smiles at me. He said, "Mark, how are you today?"

"What's going on?" I asked not bothering to tell him my condition.

"This young man here known as Yamimash." he pointed at him, "Has not been a good patient. He caused me trouble with the surgery that nearly made me unintentionally kill me. Now to mention that I had to give myself stitches." He said that while placing a had on his right shoulder. Whoa, way to go Yamimash. That's what the doctor gets for messing with him.

"Anyway, you're here to teach him a lesson."

"What?! You can't be serious. You can't make me hurt him. I mean I'm barely recovering from the last test you've put me through!"

"Oh I know. That's why you're going to use this."

He toss me a stick that slided to my feet. I looked at it and I asked him, "What is this?"

"It's a Sjambok, an African whip. Mostly used for cattle but they use it on their own people too. They would whip them until they die. For Aaron's misbehavior, including for injuring me. You are to give him 6 lashes to the back. If you can do it on your own, you're done for today. I'll even add an XBOX One for your cooperation."

"... Aaron?" I tried to get his attention. But his expression is blank. Like if his soul isn't there. "What did you do to him?!" I shouted at Dr. Carroll.

"He's paralysed thanks to the chip in the back of his head. This is his punishment and you're the right man to deliever it. After all, what better punishment than to force a friend to carry out the pain?"

"You sick bastard! No I won't do this!"

"... How disappointing, and you were such a good patient."

He turned on the game pad controller. My own body disobeyed me and picked up the Sjambok. "Please don't force me to do this!" I'm trying the best I can to gain back control of my body. It hurts so much that I'm losing the fight. I'm cryiing from the pain, and the fact that I'm going to hurt my friend.

Once I walked around Aaron to have his back facing me. My arm raised up ready to whip him with the Sjambok. Surprisngly my other arm grabbed it to prevent it. I don't get it, that's not me doing this! I looked at the doctor and I see that he's just as surprised as I am!

"How are you doing that?!" said .

"I-I," I started to say until all of a sudden I started to laugh. That's not me! Who's doing this?! Why am I laughing?!

"Sorry Dr. Carroll I was just joking." I suddenly said, "Sure I'll give him the 6 whips but on one condition. You gotta throw in the Oculus Rift."

He was surprised but amuse to hear me say that. "I'm quite shock to see that you can overpower the microchips. Maybe there is something special about you. Alright, I'll throw in the Oculus Rift, but you gotta make sure each hit counts. I will inspect them."

"You got it Dr. Carrol."

Once he turned off the game controller I still felt not in control of myself. My smile is forced, my arm is still in the air. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Shut the fuck up and fall back in line." said a familiar girl's voice in my head. The girl from my dreams? "I'll explain later. Once you get the Oculus use it. I'll see you in the Rift." What the hell?

"Sorry Aaron." she said while using my voice.

No no no no! NO PLEASE DON'T!

She brought down the first lash across his back. It torn right through the shirt to make a long hideous cut.

STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!

The second lash went over the first. They're bleeding out pretty quick. It's too awful to watch.

Stop it please I'm begging you! Please he's my friend I can't do this to him!

"Trust me you don't want to recieve Dr. Carroll's punishment for you." she said in my head, "He's got a reputation for committing worst tortures than this." She made the third lash across his back.

I don't care what he does to me just please stop making me do this!

She ignored my pleas and finished giving Aaron 6 lashes upon his back. Dr. Carroll was appluading with joy as he said, "Wonderfully done Mark!" He walked over to us to see Aaron's back. He hissed at the sight as he said, "Well not to make this as a joke or anything, but you could've lighten up a little bit. I mean, I asked you to give him 6 good lashes not strip some of his skin off. Any harder you could've killed him."

That mother fucker! "Well hey, gotta make it count right?" she forced me to say.

"You're absolutely right. Well he'll live. Some stitching and bandaging he'll be alright. Sadly I can't do nothing else with him until he heals... Oh well that's my fault I suppose. I'll reward you as promised. I'll see you tomorrow night though."

"Fine with me."

I handed him the Sjambok whip back, and not long the guard came back to escort me to my cell. Once I was alone her control over me finally stopped. I started breathing heavily as tears flowed out from my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I said, "Why did you made me do that?" She wasn't answering. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

All of a sudden my own hand grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. "Shut up," she finally spoke but that was it. She let go so I can breathe again.

This isn't right. My body hurts, I don't have control here. I'm being played like a puppet on painful strings. I hope Aaron doesn't hate me after this. I wonder while he was paralyzed, did he heard everything I said that was not true?

_Note:_

_ I would like to thank you all for showing that you enjoyed my story. I'm in my dark hour of depression but writing these stories for you all to read is helping me cope. I want to just show my appreciation of thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Virus

Charlie came by to give me dinner. Not just food but another dessert and letter from Charlotte, and an Oculus Rift box with an Xbox One. "There's a letter inside the Oculus box." said Charlie.

"So a letter from Dr. Carroll huh?" I said.

"No actually. It's from a General."

"A what?"

"I can't explain more, but the answers are in the Oculus Rift. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left me in confusion. I open the Oculus Rift box as I see that there was a blue and black letter inside. I open it up and read it.

**PUT IT ON**

I don't think it's a request. I took out the Oculus Rift from the box. It's differen't though. It's got these weird tech lines all over it. I don't like it but Charlie said the answers are in here. I have to know.

I put it over my eyes and turned it on. Before I knew it my reality changed. I was standing back in the woods where that lake of colors are. "About time you showed up." said the black haired little girl from my last dream. "I've been waiting in the Rift for 20 minutes."

"You're the girl who was controlling my body." I said. My anger took over as I picked her up by her blue and black jacket. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you make me hurt my friend?!"

She punched me in the face and suddenly brought me down by some martial arts move. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"I don't like being manhandled as much as you don't like being controlled." she said, "So why don't you sit down and relax while I explain?"

I turn over to sit criss cross as she sat down too. She has this serious look upon her face, so it's not likely she'll be bullshitting me. "Dr. Carroll is mad man who will take any chance to perform his own experiments. If you disobeyed his orders he would've likely done something way worse to you than Aaron."

"I wouldn't care about that. I rather get hurt than hurt others."

"Keep that up and you'll only forsaken yourself and others. You're valuable to Dr. Money and to us."

"Who is this us exactly?"

"We're called Hackers. We're the ones trying to save you and the prisoners. Couldn't explain on our first meeting because it's hard to connect to someone in dreams. When we did we had limited time to hack into your body."

"To hack into my body? What do you mean?"

"We knew about Dr. Carroll's "little experiment". To counteract the microchips within your body. Charlie has been dosing you with our own microbots through your drinks. At this moment they're corrupting the microchips so you won't be under his total control. Also it was the only way how I can contact you. The Oculus Rift console is our very own tool to enter the rift of cyberspace... Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Somewhat."

"What part doesn't make sense?"

"The microbots. So Charlie has been dosing me with them and never bothered to tell me?"

"It was crucial to keep you in the dark at the time. That way you won't give anything away to Dr. Carroll."

"So that means the other prisoners have been dosed too?"

"No, just you. The less that people know the better."

"Why me only though? I don't get it I'm just a gamer."

She smiled as she said, "That's why. People like you have good hearts. Hackers are mostly made up of gamers."

"What is the purpose of Hackers?"

"To stop the Virus of course. You see Dr. Money's plan is to find people who can be immune to the Virus, and the Virus is tiny micro-organisms attacking all the cells forcing the people to die. You see, he's trying to bring us out of hiding."

"Oh, so he's your enemy then."

"Correct. We've been bumping heads for a while. People like you who are immune to the Virus have what we call "Hacker's Blood". Blood that can destroy anything that's a threat to the body. Though strangely, not many people are dying from it. Some of them are actually merging with the Virus so they act as a carrier to spread it to others."

"I remember that Charlotte had told me that she hasn't been getting customers because of the Virus." I mentioned.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Charlotte, she's own a bakery shop across from Blue Rose Prison. She hasn't told me if she's been infected by the Virus. So then she must be immune! Please you have to get her away from Blue Rose Prison."

"... Besides letters what else did she sent to you?"

"... I didn't mention that she has been sending me letters. How can you know that?"

"Answer me Mark." she demanded with a stern look.

"...She sent me an IPod and some pastry goods."

"...What about Mr. Smiley has he sent anything besides games and letters?"

"How do you know that?"

"Has he?!"

"No, he hasn't!"

"... How strange."

"What's so strange about it? Why are you freaking out about Charlotte?"

Before she could even open her mouth all of a sudden everything went black. I was back in my cell with a dead Oculus Rift. I took it off and tried to turn it back on but it refused. "Dammit!"

I put it away under my bed until I can tell Charlie about it. Even though I'm upset I still ate my dinner while reading Charlotte's letter.

_Dear Mark_

_I'm so happy you like the music. There are other playlists on there so I hope you like them all. As for dessert I bake you a piece of White Rose cake. It's new, so I hope it tastes good for you. Charlie told me he will give this to you at night. I hope you're feeling alright after what that doctor has done to you. Remember, even though you're their prisoner. Don't let them beat you down. Charlie says he'll get you and the others out one day. I have faith that he's telling the truth. I'll be waiting for you Mark. I promise._

_Sincerely_

_Charlotte Holmes_

There's something about Charlotte that the girl I was talking to was freaking out. If I remember she found it more odd that Charlotte send me her IPod. Like if she wasn't suppose to send it to me. I took the IPod out from underneath my pillow. I put on the headphones and look through her library to see other playlists. Besides hers, I see two others. One was called Virus and the other Glitch. Virus and Glitch? Is that suppose to mean something?  
I click onto the Virus playlist and see that there's only one song. It's still called Virus, well that's pretty ironic. I pressed play but I didn't hear music. I heard a high pitch noise that was so loud and painful I suddenly blacked out, but I open my eyes to see myself standing in darkness.

What am I standing on? Is this water? I bend my knees to gather some in my palms. It's clear but there's nothing in the water that I can see. "What's going on?" I said mainly to myself. Until suddenly a reply was answered.

"Well from what I can figure, the Virus has finally entered your body." It's a male that answered me, but I can't see him anywhere in this dark place.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Look into the water."

I did but I don't know what he's talking about. I got on my hands and knees to look closer into the dark water. I still don't see anything. "What am I looking for?" I asked. All of a sudden my own face popped out of the water giving me fright!

When I stand back up to get away he grabbed my arm, using me to pull him out. It's me but different. His eyes are black, he's wearing a black and red armor, and in his other hand is a red blade that looks like it's been forged in blood. "Thanks for helping me out Markiplier."

He head-butted me hard as I fell onto my back. He raised his sword to strike me but I rolled away. I stand back up as I said, "What the hell are you?! Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"What? You seriously can't figure that out on your own?" he said as he laughed, "You must be thick headed to not know who I am."

I thought as the answer hit me, "You're Darkiplier. I don't get it, how?!"

"Well you see, the Virus is suppose to challenge the human spirit. Forcing the Dark half take over the body, but this Virus you've been exposed to is way different."

He dip the sword into the water and suddenly everything changed. Where I'm standing is in the summer fields of grass. While he stands in the winter side of snow. Cold V.S warm, day V.S night, dark V.S light, and Markiplier V.S Darkiplier. "Well?" said Darkiplier as he step forward to enter my side, but snow emerge under his footsteps. "I really don't have all night." he said, "Are you going to get into gear, or are you just going to let me kill you?"

"Why do you want to kill me?" I said.

"It's obvious really. Because I should be in control. You're way too weak to even fight back. You had no control at all while you were whipping that friend of yours. So do me a favor and rest forever."

He swung his sword at me. I dodge rolled to get some space between us. "Why are you avoiding my attacks? There's no reason for you to live anymore."

He attack me again but I backed away. He nearly cut open my chest, but I didn't realize there was a green gem in the middle of it. "What the hell?" I said as I touched it. Then suddenly I was armored up once again. The familiar green, black, and silver armor. attached to my hip is a sword with a green and silver blade.

"About time, I was already getting bored." He charged at me with force full. He punched me hard in the gut and tried to run me through with his sword. I used mine to block it in time. I twist my sword around to knock his away and tried to stab him in the face. He dodged it but he got nicked on the right side of his cheek.

Darkiplier just smiled as he said, "What's this all of a sudden? Are you trying to kill me or fighting for your life?"

"What's the difference?"

I kicked him away from me as he stumbles back. He said, "What I mean is. Either you're trying to kill me because you want to, or you're fighting for your life because you're scared. I guess that's the true meaning to Light and darkness. People who join the light are only afraid of darkness because they don't understand it."

Out of nowhere he appeared right in front of me and stab me straight through the chest. Blood spluttered out from my mouth and splash upon Darkiplier. How did he manage to do such an impossible thing?

"Aww, I missed your heart." he slip the blade out and kicked me to the ground. Even though he missed my heart he punctured a lung! I'm drowning in my own blood. I can't breathe!

"Looks like it's a slow death for you. It's way more painful to drown in your own blood than under water. Too bad, looks like I'll be the one who will ever get the chance to see Charlotte."

When he spoke her name something kick started my body. It felt like an electric shock forcing me to get up. I did even though the pain is excruciating. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

"Charlotte..." I said, "She put the Virus in me... Why?"

"...Heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha! For a gamer you're quite dumb. Charlotte is not an ordinary woman. She knows what goes on in Blue Rose Prison. If I were you-. well in a way I am, I would asked why would she want to help you get stronger. Why would she risk herself for you?"

"This is-?" I looked at my own blood that's upon my hands, "A way for me to get stronger."

"Tch, nothing get's by you does it? It's your choice to live or die!"

He lounge his sword at me. I knocked it away and stabbed him through the chest, but I got him in the heart. "Heh," he choked out blood, "You given yourself a reason to live. So what reason will that be, Markiplier?"

"For Charlotte, for my friends, my family, and for the people who believed in me. I will not succumb to you. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

The night side of winter disappeared. There's only the day summer fields of grass that remain. Darkiplier laughed as he said, "You say that now, but just wait. One day, you'll need me at your darkest hour, and I'll waiting to beckon your call."

I woke up back in my cell huffing a puffing for air. I put away the IPod, not bothering to dare to press play for the Glitch playlist. I'm afraid what it might do to me. Right now I'm just relieved for the first time to be back in my cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Charlie and Charlotte

I woke up to Charlie's voice calling to me. As I sat up he asked me, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." I said, "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

He slide me my breakfast and three letters. I said, "Who is the little girl who spoke to me yesterday."

"Little girl? Wait does she has black hair, blue eyes, and also wears black and blue?"

"Yeah."

"No way. They assigned you to a General? That is so cool!"

"Wait that girl is a General?"

"Not just a General. A legendary! Hacker General Necro is one of our strongest fighters we've got."

"Strongest fighters? But she's just a little girl."

"Wellll. It's actually kind of complicated. I didn't understand it the first time they explained it to me until she spoke so maturely."

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm, if I explain it you're not going to understand much. I'm still trying to figure out how it even happened, but that's something that she should explain to you."

"Huh, so Necro is her name?"

"Code name but yeah. By the way, Aaron is doing fine he's just resting."

"Is he mad at me?"

"After I had to explain a few things he now understands. Don't worry the friendship between you two is still intact."

"Thanks Charlie. Hey, um... Where exactly were you from?"

"Ah, so you finally want to get to know me huh? I was born in Hawaii but I grew up in Cincinnati."

"Ah! Really?! I was born in Hawaii and grew up in Cincinnati."

"Seriously? Well that's a huge coincidence. While I was in Cincinnati my father owned a tea shop. My love for games started with my mother but they both supported the shop. When people come in for tea they would play games. with strangers, friends, and family. We created a community of people that cared for each other."

"So have you continued the tea shop with your family?"

"Sadly it's hard for us Hackers to live a social life once we join. We endanger the people we love and it's all because of Dr. Money."

"Why is Dr. Money so hell bent to find you all?"

"From what they told me he used to be a part of the Hacker society. I guess something didn't went his way and he decided to turn on us. It's strange though that they refuse to tell me his original code name."

"How can you be so sure to trust the Hackers then?"

"Because I have faith. You should too."

"Hey was there anything strange about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte? Like what do you mean?"

"Necro was freaking out that I've told her what she sent me. She gave me an IPod to listen to music when I get bored, but there's something weird about it."

"...An IPod huh? Can I see it?"

"Sure."

I took it out from underneath the pillow and gave it to him. When he held it disappeared and reappear in my hand.

"Glitch," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I better get going but I'll report this to Salvadore. I'll come back by lunch."

He left just like that. I could've sworn I've heard him say Glitch. What does that mean? I find it more weird that word is also in the IPod. Does it mean something besides what the definition explains?

I sat down to open Aaron's letter. I hope he's not angry, but I wouldn't blame him if he is. I've seen his back, it nearly looked as bad as Freddy Krueger's skin. Dammit Necro, you could've eased up on him. He didn't deserve it.

_Hey Mark_

_Charlie told me what really happened to you. I didn't think Dr. Carroll would use you to punish me. What you said didn't sound like you either. This person who controlled you doesn't sound like a nice Hacker. Now that I know Dr. Carroll doesn't like bad patients, I need to be careful if I don't want this to happen again. Mark please be careful too. I'm not too sure if the Hackers really mean well._

_\- Aaron_

Yeah my faith in the Hackers is slipping too. They're too vague and don't even explain everything. I don't like being kept in the dark. It annoys me to the core that I don't have any idea what's really going on. I open the next letter from Salvadore.

_Dear Mark_

_I must apologize on the behalf of General Necro. We never meant to have anyone hurt. But for not having a choice in the matter. We're trying our best to keep Dr. Carroll not have any ideas what to do to you. We've finally gotten results from your blood sample. We can use it to create a stable formula to reverse the virus that spread others. This is great news, and now we can focus more on saving you, and the other prisoners of Blue Rose. Don't worry Mark, rescue is coming soon._

_-Salvadore_

Well that's good news I guess. Oh, I got a letter from Mr. Smiley. When I opened it though there was something red and sticky all over the letter. As I read it fear took over me.

_I'm sorry, Mark_

_He lied to me. My daughters aren't alive anymore. They were taken by the Virus. They were the only reason I had hope. The only reason to talk to you. I have no reason to live anymore. But you still have to. You're important because you have something within to cure the people who were infected by the virus. There's so few left of the prisoners, hope is slowly disappearing. You will be the last person I will ever talk to. I'm sorry, Mark. If only I was stronger._

_\- Richard Smiley_

My whole body was shaking. I'm crying and-, "CHARLIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "CHARLIE! ANYONE! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

...

Everything went so fast that I've became sick to my stomach. Someone did hear me while I was shouting, it was a guard who was just walking around. When I told him he immediately run to find Richard. After a long while till lunch Charlie did came back looking grim.

"I've heard what happened." he said as he slided me the tray of food.

"Is he okay?!" I asked.

"Barely." he said, "He lost a lot of blood but he's breathing. Dr. Money has gone too far with this. Even the Happy Buddies are starting to commit suicide."

"Is there anyway I can see him?"

"You have to ask Dr. Carroll to allow it. I would have let you see him without thinking twice, but I can't risk blowing my cover."

"DAMMIT!" I punched the wall even though it did no good for me. Especially since it's still healing from the first test. "Please Charlie I'm begging you. Let me see him!"

"What are you getting worked up for? I told you he's alive. Is my word not good enough?"

"You don't understand!"

Tears began running down my face again. "I can't stand not being there for someone in need anymore. I've been through this pain too many times I can't afford to lose another!"

"...What are you saying?"

"... People who watch me on YouTube. Some of them got in contact with me. They would tell me that some of the people that were close to them would watch me because it brings them a smile. A little hope that their days can get better. They're gone now. They're not around anymore because... they either get sick or... or..."

" I understand... Tell you what. Write a letter to him. I'll come back in 20 minutes."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back."

When he left I grabbed a piece of paper of and a pen to start writing a letter to Richard. I thought of every word very carefully. Pouring my heart out and thoughts into the paper. I'm trying not to get my tears onto the paper. I've never cried this much before for someone. For Someone who I've haven't even met.

I have to be there for him. I can't stand by anymore. I can't lose a friend. After 20 minutes Charlie did came back. With a cup of warm tea?

"You went away to make me tea?" I said.

"Don't like tea?"

"No, it's just that. Well I'm surprised that's all."

"Did you write your letter?"

"Yeah."

I handed it to him. "What kind of tea is it?"

"Blood orange. Don't worry it's quite sweet and it'll calm your nerves."

We gave me the cup and I took a sip. It was quite welcoming. Sweet indeed, I can taste the blood orange. "This is pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe once we get you out of here. We could go back home and I'll show you the tea shop my parents run."

"Home?"

"Cincinnati remember?"

"... Sorry it's just that. I've moved to LA to be something bigger. Thinking about Cincinnati... Right now it doesn't sound so bad. Yeah, home. I would love to see that tea shop of yours."

"I would love to stay a bit longer but-,"

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure that letter get's to him alright?"

"Of course. I'll see you at dinner."

I sat back to drink my tea while watching the television. As I relax I was slowly drifting to sleep. I've cried so much that I've gotten tired. Hopefully my letter to Richard can bring up his spirit.

"You look cute in person." I heard a woman's voice outside my cell's door.

When I look I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Charlotte! "Charlotte?! How did you get in?!"

"Shh! Don't let everyone know I'm here. Did you play the Virus and Glitch?"

"The Virus yeah but not the Glitch. Darkiplier nearly killed me because of it."

"Darkiplier? So that's what you named your darkness?"

"Actually it's what the fans gave me. When I show my dark side through my videos they called me Darkiplier."

"Oh I get it. It's quite cute."

"Why Charlotte? What are you trying to do to me?"

Before she answered she appeared inside the cell with me! I backed away because I was startled. "How did you do that?" I said.

"Power of a Glitch. There are 3 societies Mark. The Virus, The Hackers, and The Glitches. All 3 of us want you, but we know you have no interest joining any of us."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No you don't get it. There are other skilled gamers out there who are probably ten times better than me. Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, IHasCupcake, Cryaotic, AngryJoe, hell LordMinion777 or Muyskerm! I can list so many gamers who are just as good as me, or better!"

She laughed but lightly, "You just list only a portion of gamers who are prisoners here."

"...What?"

"They're all here. They either have Hacker or Glitch Blood running through their veins. But you got something they don't. You have the Virus, Hacker, and Glitch blood within your veins. Two have been awakened, you just need to play the Glitch to get you all set."

"How? How can I have all three?"

"Now that's something none of use know yet."

She sat down next to me. "All we know, is that you have them. Which makes you a powerful gamer."

"What do you want with me then?"

"I want you to help us. To stop Dr. Money and his plan. He killed too many innocent people trying to find us."

"If you want me to help you then tell me everything. Tell me what's going on, tell me why is Dr. Money looking for all of you?"

"Dr. Money use to be a part of the Hacker Society. One of the strongest gamers they ever had. Until a Virus we don't know what caused corrupted him. Turned him to kill all of us. He's keeping you and the other prisoners alive because he's going to inject the same virus that corrupted him into you."

"... Dr. Money is the leader of the Virus?"

"Yes."

"The Glitch playlist. Is it going to try to kill me like the Virus?" I just had to ask because for one I want to be prepared.

"No. Being a Glitch is something more different."

"How so?"

"You'll understand once you play it."

She all of a sudden kissed me. When she pulled back she said, "I'll see you again." She disappeared just like that. I take a look at the IPod and search for the Glitch playlist. I was hesitant to play it but I remember what new information was given to me. It feels like I don't have a choice in this, but they need my help. More of all... I can't let anyone else get hurt. Richard tried killing himself because he lost hope. I can't let that happen again.

I press play on the Glitch button and find myself in... my old room? This is the house I lived in Cincinnati. There's me! Sitting at my desk in front of my computer... Wait... This is the first video I've done for YouTube.

"Alright, hello everybody! This is Markiplier here, with my brand new let's play of Amnesia: The Dark Descent."

No way!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Glitch

The day I decided to become a YouTuber. It's nostalgic to see my 22 year old self playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I didn't use a facecam on the first video. I guess I wasn't too sure to show my face to everyone yet. In case if nobody like my gameplays I could walk away without letting everybody know what I look like.

Another memory replaced this. It was me doing my first vlog. Answering Questions and Happy Wheels. I was pretty much dealing with the basic questions. This was after I've gotten 5,000 subscribers I think. What I knew at this time, making videos was my life. This was before I knew any other YouTubers.

I did have a social life don't get me wrong. I did as much videos as I could but I wanted to stay close to my family and friends. The reason behind that was because-.

All of a sudden the memory changed again. This was my Needs To Be Said video. I remember this was my breaking point. This was when I was realizing how much weight I was carrying for my fans. I made these videos so I can bring smiles and positive feelings for the people who watched me. The simple pleasures of making videos, but now they're not simple anymore.

I've build a reputation that everyone loves what I do. Not just what I do, but they've loved me for me! Fear was taking me over because I'm afraid to fail them.

"The people that I've met and just... people that I've may have... you know lost." My past self said, "One point or another because like the strangest thing.. is that I've gotten letters and emails. Emails mostly I don't get letters anymore, but I've gotten emails from people who are telling me about fans... who were at the start of my channel. There's some fans that watch me in the beginning that... They aren't here anymore." I started crying along with my past self, "And you know it's like they tell me I was able to bring joy into their life and I was able to show them a little bit of happiness... And they're gone now. There's so many people here that... like... There's so many people that my videos have touched, That some of them aren't here anymore, and that's...and that's... Oh I don't even have words to describe what that is, or what that means right now but... It just emphasizes how much I need to try. You know everyday to make not only my videos better but to ensure that we as a community do more for each other."

The next memory appeared to replace this sad moment. This was me reacting to 8 Million Fan Reaction Video... I watched this on Father's Day.

"Above all else. Above anything that I'm trying to say here. I just want to say, thank you guys so much for believing in me and what I do. But more importantly like infinitely more importantly thank you guys so much for believing in each other. Because I know this community is going to keep growing, and I know we're going to hit more milestones down the road and its caused for celebration. But the real thing that we always need to remember is that we are here for each other. We have to be because some people out there, you know, some people in these videos they don't anyone else, and they turn to me and they turn to everyone else who reaches out to this community. And I'm honored that you've taken that to heart and that you... You've strived to do better in the world and that you want to drive good back into the world. And using this community as a platform to promote that good will is the best thing that I can hope for. Cause I want you guys to know that I'm a person. I want you guys to know that I'm an individual you know. You can call me Markiplier, Mark, or whatever I'm the same person. I'm always going to be the same person always going to be me and I'm always going to be honest with you. And... I really really hope that you guys believe me when I say that I care about what you do and who you are. Because I can't know you on an individual level, and I'm speaking you as in the whole. I can't know every 8 million people on an individual level. And that's what tears me up inside... Cause I want to... Cause I know there's people who need me to talk to them, and I can't do that. I know there's people that need me!... And I want to be there for them so badly. I do, I want to bear the burden for them. I would bear it...But I can't... And that's what sucks the most about it, but that's where you guys come in. That's where you can help me. You can help me by reaching out who need help the most."

The memory changed again. But this time I'm in the rain, it's cold and it's night time. I see my 18 year old self running to a house. Wait, I know this place. This is-, "Mr. Brooks!" I shouted as I bang against the glass door to get them to open it. Mr. Brooks walked down the stairs and open it but I didn't come in.

"Mr. Brooks, where's Coraline?" I said.

"...She didn't tell you did she?" he said with a look of sympathy.

"What do you mean? Tell me what?"

"She's leaving. She already took a taxi to the airport."

"Please take me there! I have to see her!"

"Alright just let me get my keys."

The memory time shifted as we arrived at the airport. Mr. Brooks said, "Go on. I'll wait for you here."

I bolted out of the car and run inside to find her. I was going out of my mind looking for her. I looked up stairs, I looked downstairs, I went left, and I went right. But I couldn't seem to find her. Until finally I saw her at the last minute.

She was wearing that black and green hood of hers, carrying a dark green backpack with one strap, black jeans, and green converse. "CORALINE!" I shouted her name and she stopped. She took a moment to turn around. When she did she wore a smile as she looked at me with her mint green eyes.

"Coraline... Don't go." I begged her.

"...You'll see me again." she said as she turn her back on me and walked away, "I'll see you around Markiplier!"

... That's right... She was the one who baptized me that name. Till this day, this memory broke my heart.

I walked back to the car where Mr. Brooks was waiting for me. "You've found her didn't you?" he said.

"Why did she leave?"

"... She has her reasons. If you see her again. She'll probably tell you why."

"...Probably."

"No." I said, "No I want to know now!" When I said that all of a sudden I appeared right in front of Coraline on her way to board the plane. "Why?!" I grab both of her arms, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?! Was I not there for you?! Please Coraline tell me!"

"...Hmph." she just smirked at me, "You want answers? Then come look for me. You know where I am, Markiplier."

She shrug me off and continued to board the plane. "I'll be waiting, but don't expect me to be the same."

The memory changed again to place me in the last dance party at middle school. I remember that I was in eighth grade at this point. I'm hanging out with Wade, Charlie, and Evil getting some sodas and pizza. I remember I have a friend name Charlie, but he's not the Charlie from Blue Rose Prison. As for my friend Evil... He died senior year of high school.

Across the room I see Coraline. Unlike the other girls, she never wears a dress to party occasions. She's wearing blue jeans, a white collar shirt, and her green converse. At times I wonder if she's just a tomboy or a lesbian. I couldn't tell, also I've never saw her with a boyfriend once, nor with a girlfriend. I guessing she was asexual at the time.

"Hey, are you going to ask her to dance Charlie?" said Evil. He wasn't talking about Coraline, he was talking about Amy, Charlie's crush. Charlie blushed as he said, "Um, maybe later. I don't know. I don't think she likes me."

"Well you never know until you find out for yourself." said Wade.

Suddenly Coraline started walking towards Amy. I saw her lips move looking like she's asking Amy for something. Amy smiled brightly as she nodded. Coraline presented her hand to her and Amy took it as they walked onto the dance floor. "Oooo dang man!" said Evil as he laughed wildly, "Beaten by a girl, by Coraline!"

"Oh shut up Evil!" said Charlie.

Coraline and Amy were dancing together to this song called Last Dance by Camera Don't Lie. It's weird that I'm getting this sad feeling from this moment. They both look like they were having fun. When the song ended I took up the courage to walk over to Coraline.

"Oh hey Mark!" said Amy who's very happy, "Enjoying the pary?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Ahem, um, Coraline?"

"What's up?" she said with a soft smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure. Amy if you don't mind?"

"Alright then. I'm going to get a soda, I'm quite thirsty."

Once Amy walked away. I started dancing with Coraline to a song called Promises by Nero. "So, how come you've danced with Amy?" I asked her.

"She was looking kind of down." she said, "She hasn't danced once so I asked her before the party ends. Also it seems by asking her, I've wounded Charlie's pride."

I couldn't help but laugh and said, "Yeah you kind of did. I think someday those two will get together."

"Oh I'm willing to bet they are."

After the party Coraline asked me, "If I remember correctly your mom is on a date right?"

"Yeah."

"And your brother?"

"Thomas is with his girlfriend tonight. Why?"

"You wanna spend the night at my house? We could play some games or watch a movie."

I hesitated as I said, "Yeah! Um, I mean. Sure, that's sounds great."

"Awesome, well let's go to your house first so you can get some clothes."

She texted her father to tell him about me spending the night. When Amy walked out she ran to Coraline and gave her a big hug. She whispered something in her ear and walked away as she said, "I'll see you later, Coraline!"

"Alright goodnight, Amy!" Coraline waved goodbye at her.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She just wanted to say thanks for dancing with her."

Wow, that dance must've really made her happy. When her father arrived He took us to my place first so I can gather a few things for tonight. He was kind to get us Ice Cream. This was the best night of my life. Coraline and I played games and watch a movie. I got to sleep in the guest room but it was great more of all.

"I don't get it." I said, "Why am I being shown all of this?"

"Glitches are powered by emotions." said Coraline who appeared behind me. She looks different though. Her black hair is shorter and spikey, she wears a black short sleeved collar shirt, a green vest, a green tie, black pants, and green and black converse. "To think you've would've gotten the hint." she said, "These memories are more precious to you than anything else. They are your fuel."

"So Glitches just have the power to Glitch?"

"Exactly. You see me here,"

She appeared sitting on the bed, "Now I'm over here. This is my hand." she showed me her hand as it suddenly grew claws, "Now with claws. Glitches have the power to do the unnatural and impossible. Hackers have the power to rewrite and break viruses. Viruses have the power to corrupt and take over others, more of all destroy anything they touch. Understand what you're capable of now?"

The room changed but it's white and more spacious. It seems like we've entered into an empty void. Coraline was already standing and started walking away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"No where." she said, "Just giving us some room."

She outstretched both of her arms and all of two hidden blades appeared on them. "Gear up, Markiplier."

"Coraline what are you doing?"

She turned around as she stands proudly, "Awakening your Glitch blood." all of a sudden she appeared closer and closer to me like a glitch. I had to react fast to gear up in my Hacker armor. I blocked both of her blades with my sword.

"I don't remember you having hidden blades." I said.

"Then again you've barely even knew me."

She jumped and kicked me to put distance between us. "10 years we've known each other. 10 years I've never once told you about my personal life. 10 years I've haven't told you my secrets. 7 years I've haven't even once written you a letter since I've left. Why do you bother to even keep me as a friend?!"

She attacked me again as I blocked her blades so easily all of a sudden. I said, "Because I don't want to lose you. I care too much to let you go."

"Would you still care even if I didn't?"

I leaned in as I said, "Always."

"... Alright then."

She stopped and backed away. "I think you're worthy enough to control this power." she said, "Just don't let it get to your head." She suddenly turned into code and went into my body.

"I'll see you again, Coraline. I promise."

When I woke up I expected to be in my cell. But I'm strap to the operating table. "Coraline?" said Dr. Carroll who was standing next to me. "Who's this Coraline?"

_Note:_

_For those who followed me and read my other stories. You know who Coraline is, kind of see where I'm going with this? ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Albert Carroll

"So, who's Coraline?" he asked me.

"Where did you hear that name?" I said.

"Heard it from you. You were calling out her name in your sleep. Who is she a girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ooo, I'm going to have to that as a yes."

"Why the hell am I strap to a table?!"

He chuckled as he went away for a moment and came back with a tiny vile of blood. Is that my blood? He said, "I was so busy trying to create a new test for you. That I didn't think you were someone else's patient. Guess what I've found in your blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've found microbots. So tiny that you've been dosed by millions of these. Right now I've got these IV's hooked into your veins."

I didn't notice the two tubes sticking out of my forearms connected to these liquid bags from the IV's. "What are these for?" I asked.

"These are clearing out the microbots from your system. Sadly it also means they're getting rid of the microchips I've implanted in you. So it's going to be a while before I perform surgery on you again. Sad face."

He took out Charlotte's IPod from his coat pocket. He said, "Oh and also while you were in a coma. I've found this in your possession. Was looking through it and saw a playlist that has a name, Charlotte. Now if I remember correctly, Charlotte is the woman who owns that little pastry shop. Would you like to see her, Mark?"

"What?"

"I can bring her here. Also I can get a chance to see why she's so... interesting."

"You harm one hair on her I'll-,"

"You'll what? Hmm? You'll kill me?"

"..."

"Even though you have the freedom to do so. You're not capable of taking another life. That's the problem with you gamers. You can kill in games but you can't even stomach to take a life. So tell me." he walked away to turn on a stereo and skip a couple of tracks. He played an old song called Sex And Candy by Marcy Playground. "How do you feel about Charlotte?"

"Why on earth would I tell you about my feelings?"

"Well Mark. You never know if a woman is just toying with you. She's a complete stranger to you isn't she?"

"Yeah but why on earth would she take the time to do that? People are dying out there because of the virus, who on earth will plays games with someone in a terrible crisis?"

He chuckled as he said, "I'm going to tell you a story Mark." He pulled a wheel chair and set it next to me so he can sit down on it in backwards position. "Once upon a time in high school. I use to be sane."

... (Carroll's Narrative| 17 Years Old, Junior Year)

I was reading inside the library sitting at a table. I had my eyes glued to the words on the pages of Lewis Carrol's Alice In Wonderland. When I thought I was going to read at peace for the first time. All of a sudden my head was slammed into the book. "Ow!" It hurt quite a bit since I was wearing my glasses.

"Why the hell are you reading a girly book?" said Henry, the one student who keeps bullying me. He took the book from my hands.

"Give that back! That's the library's, and it's not a girly book! It was written by a man!"

"Checked out by you I'm assuming. So you have to take care of it right? Well what happens if I tear it apart?"

"Then you'll be reported to the Librian and you have to pay for it." said Edward who happened to show up in good timing. Henry shoved the book into my chest as I grab it. He then confronted Edward as he said, "Pretty brave to go against me, Riddle-Freak. I'll see you again."

Henry finally left as Edward walk over to me and said, "I myself enjoy Lewis Carroll's work. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I've haven't the slightest idea." I said.

He smiled and said, "Correct. There's no answer to that riddle at all because there is no answers in Wonderland."

I looked at the two books he's carrying in his right hand. "Coraline is a good one." I said as I pointed at them in his possession, "And Firestarter is definitely a great story as well."

"You're quite the bookworm I see."

"True but if anyone is really a bookworm that will be Alexander Wyvern."

"Ah, now there's a student who can match wits against me. I'll talk to you later, Albert. I need to get to class soon."

"Oh that's right! Thanks for reminding me. Talk to you later Edward."

We both went our separate ways to go to our classes. As I arrive in mine I sat in the usual corner seat at the right end of the room. While everyone else was just coming in and talking among themselves. This girl name, Nadia, I have a crush on decided to sit next to me for once. My breathing elevated as my heart was racing too.

"Hey, Al." said Nadia... Wait did she really spoke to me?

"Uh, hi Nadia."

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Plans? Um, no. Why you ask?"

I can tell my cheeks are blushing because I feel quite heated right now.

"Well you see, I'm going to a school party tonight. I don't have anyone to go with so, I was wondering if you would like to come with me tonight."

Oh wow, Nadia is asking me to go out with her! To a school party no less! I don't really go to school parties, for one they never seem fun to me. I guess going out with her to one will probably be different. "Okay," I said.

"Great then we'll pick you up tonight."

"We'll?"

"My friends and I."

"Oh, okay then."

When the teacher started talking class begun. Ever since then I was really excited to go with her. At the end of class Oswald came up to me. He said, "You know those parties she goes to isn't a normal school party?"

"What? How would you know?"

"Because I help run those parties."

He put a little bag with a blue pill in my hand as he said, "This will help you not get too vulnerable."

"I don't think Nadia would ever-,"

"Let me ask you this, Albert. Do you even know Nadia on a personal level?"

I was quiet because I knew the answer to that. I don't know Nadia all that well.

"Just watch yourself."

He walked away leaving me in confusion. Tonight is surely going to be interesting.

...

I fixed up my hair and dressed up a little nice. I'm wearing a white collar shirt slacks, and dress shoes. Hopefully I'm not too overdress to this party. When I heard the doorbell ran I rush downstairs and gave a shout to my mother in the living room, "I'll be back mom!"

"Be carful sweetie!" she shouted back and I walked out the door.

Nadia is wearing a light blue blouse with jean shorts and blue converse. "You look really nice, Al." she said.

"You too, Nadia."

"Come on the car is just over there."

She took my hand as she led me to the red car. I sat in the middle between Nadia and her friend Hanna in the back seat. Jane is sitting in shotgun and the driver is Nadia's older sister, Lana.

"Oh so this is Al," said Lana, "How're you're doing, Al?"

"I'm doing well."

A sudden chill suddenly run up my spine. Weird I've never get those before... I don't like this feeling.

...

When we've arrive at the party it was at a huge house. There were a lot of students from my high school here. Even though I recognize most of them, I've never known them on a individual level. Music was blasted real high in volume that it was beginning to hurt my ears. The students I came across has been drinking alcohol or smoking weed. Some I've seen taken pills but not the kind I've received from Oswald.

Speaking of Oswald I saw him bar-tending drinks to the other classmates. I walked up to him and said hello, "Hey Oswald."

"Ah so you came." he said with a smirk, "Nadia treating you well so far?"

"Well I've just got here so I don't know yet."

"If she suddenly gives you a drink take the blue pill first. If you don't drink it... Well let's just hope she doesn't give you one. You're a good student with intelligence. I would hate to see you go to waste."

"...What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hey Al!" shouted Nadia taking my hand, "Come on, There's someone I want you to meet."

She lead me to a guy I've haven't seen at the school before. He's blonde with dark eyes. He's wearing a black collar shirt with dark jeans and black converse. "Hello Nadia." he greeted her.

"Hey Phillip," said Nadia, "This is Albert Carroll. I've talked about him before to you."

Strangely he looked at me up and down. What is he doing? Is he trying to observe me? "Hey Albert is so nice to meet you." he outstretch his hand to me for a shake. I took is as he said, "Nadia told me you're quite the honor student in class."

My grades are high up in my subjects, but when is comes down to the highest GPA Edward takes the cake. "Well I try." I said.

Phillip chuckled as he said, "I'm the same myself. Let me guess, this is your first party right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not much of a party person."

"That's completely fine, I've got a room that'll make you more comfortable here. Nadia if you don't mind could you get us some drinks?"

"Sure." she said.

"Follow me, Albert."

I've felt unease at this. So while his back was turned to me and Nadia went away for drinks. I consumed the blue pill quickly. I followed him to the room with the two big doors and once he led me inside I see more than a few game consoles, bunch of video game cases, computers, laptops, game controllers, and a couple of huge T.V's. "I assume you're a gamer, am I correct?"

"Yes, I play video games when I get the chance."

I wonder who are the parents of this guy. There's a lot of expensive game equipment here so they must be pretty well off. Of course the equipment didn't tip me off it's actually the house. It's so big and spacious that it could rival against the -, "What kind of games do you like, Albert?" Phillip asked me.

"All kinds really. Especially the ones that have a great story to them."

"Well I've got a few games that might be to your liking. They're also multiplayer so it will be fun for the both of us."

While he set everything up we sat down in these game chairs on the floor and grab a game controller. "This game is called Insomnia." he explained, "Believe it or not this game is based off a true horror story."

"Horror story?"

"Yeah, well more of a tragedy than anything else. You see there was this little girl name Alice who couldn't go to sleep. Only because she kept on hearing screams throughout the house she lives in. Pretty much you're playing as a girl, walking around the house, meeting monsters, and while trying to survive through the nights."

"How many nights are there?"

"Well at least about 3. Three long nights that would last up to dawn. In game time though not literal time, or else that would be insane for any gamer."

"Here you boys go." said Nadia when she game in with drinks, even one for herself. When I received mine though the drink looked normal to me, but the ice could be just covering something off about it. I took the chance a drink some of it... There is something weird about it. It's Coca-Cola but there's something that's disturbing the taste.

"Ready to play?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I said as I put the drink down.

Oswald given me a blue pill that counteracts something that might be in the drink. If it's a date rape drug that I've heard so much about. It should affect me within 15 to 30 minutes. Which won't take take long at all so I must admit. I'm a little scared.

As the the minutes went by that's when I've started feeling nauseous. I put the game on pause and stand up. "You okay?" Phillip asked me. All of a sudden the support in my legs failed me. I fell to the ground as I said, "Why? Why bother with me, Nadia?"

"You know what's happening to your body huh?" she said with a wicked grin.

"You tricked me? Wh-..."

My speech all of a sudden is starting to fail. The room is spinning. If I calculated earlier. The symptoms took effect within 5 minutes. This is a different kind of drug. Is this... A sedative? Before I knew it everything shut down.

...

I woke up in a barely lighted room. As I moved around I've felt my wrists tied behind my back and my mouth is covered with duct tape. There were other kids in here, but they're not exactly whole. By that I mean, some of them are missing parts.

There's a boy who's missing a right arm, a girl missing eyes, and another girl missing a left leg. They're not awake so they must be sedated. I looked down at myself and see that I'm not missing anything, at least not yet. I sat up to move my arms underneath me and slip them out of my legs to get them in front of me. I use my fingers to rip the tape off and then my teeth to undo the knots.

Once I got the rope off I suddenly heard footsteps coming this way from the other side of the door. I quickly stand up holding the rope out in my hands to stand next to the door. When a man opened it and walked into the room to find me I'm assuming. He couldn't see me because of the door blocking his view. I quickly jump onto him with the rope wrapped around his neck.

He put up a struggle and tried getting me off, but I was able to choke the life out of him. When he was down my adrenaline was kicking in, and it felt riveting to kill him with my own hands. Strangely though I've felt confident that I took his gun and walk out the door without feeling remorse whatsoever. I made guesses where to go from here. This is an interesting place, it's such a maze that it will be hard for a prisoner trying to escape on the first try. Thing is I now have gun so hopefully it will go smooth for me.

That blue pill is quite the counter drug. I think I was only asleep for 20 minutes. Some sedatives usually last up to 6 hours. Once I get out I'll have a big surprise for Nadia. This is the last time I'll ever trust a girl.

I stop in my tracks when I suddenly heard a scream down the left hallway. I cocked the gun in my hands and walked down that direction out of curiosity. When the scream happened again it sounded like a dying cry from the fith door to the left. I held up the gun at the ready as I entered through that door. What I saw was nothing I've ever seen before. This is the kind of stuff you'll only see in horror movies.

I see a what I assume is a surgeon standing next to the operating table with a dead body. He turned around as he said, "Oh, you're that boy Albert."

"You know me?" I said.

"I always take the time to know my patients. After all, I treat all my patients like my own children."

"By dismembering them?"

"Amputating what they no longer need. This patient failed to complete one of my experiments. All it's good for now is spare parts."

"How unfortunate. What experiment are you working on."

He was silent but only for a moment. He started removing his surgeon's mask and his gloves as he said, "You sure don't act like the highschool students I've previously worked on. Most would freak out, scream, or ask questions why. They never showed interest in my work. So why are you curious Albert?"

"One I have an open mind, and two... Well you can say I'm quite the scientist myself. So if you don't mind me asking. What's you're name, sir?"

He smiled happily as he said, "Dr. Francis Dulmacher."

... (Markiplier's Narrative)

"You can't be serious! You're joking right?" I said quite freaked to what I've just heard.

"I joke about a lot of thing but never my backstory." said Dr. Carroll, "I was one of the few chosen by him. I became his son working by his side and introduced to many of his beautiful experiments. He taught me how to take apart and reattach the human body. I can even switch around your parts with Aaron's if it was so my desire, but Dr. Dulmacher and I have different taste in experiments. He likes switching body parts, I like controlling the body."

"Wait so you were insane from the beginning then?"

"Neh, I was half insane during my high school years. When I was completely sane that was when I was just a kid. Insanity didn't creep in until my father did his own experiments.

"Now let's see what's your status."

He went to the computer that was keeping tabs on my body. "Annnnd you're good. All those microbots including the microchips are gone. Which means I get to operate on you again."

"Please don't. At leas not today. Haven't I been through enough being a lab rat to everyone?"

"Mark Mark Mark, you're just so valuable that it's hard not to make you into a test subject. Besides whoever is trying to dose you with those microbots. I will find the source and eradicate them. No one takes away my patients."

I began to struggle through the straps as I started to beg to him, "Get me off this table right now! I don't want to go through this again!"

"Relax. Once you're sedated it'll be real quick."

"STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!"

All of a sudden I dropped to the ground appearing in a different room. That was a Glitch ability I did! My emotions must've helped me get out of that place but where am I? I stand up to see that I'm next to a man sleeping in a white bed with an IV connected to his left arm. It's strange though how this man has white hair. He doesn't look all that old, he looks like he's in his 30's.

When he opened his eyes they were red. He said, "Who are you?"

"Mark." I said.

"...Markiplier?"

"How do you know me?"

"...I'm Richard Smiley."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Happy Buddy

I couldn't believe it. This is my Happy Buddy? He's got bandages wrapped around his wrists, so he did tried to kill himself. Poor guy, he's gone through so much. He looked away from me with this solemn look. He said, "I'm sorry I-... I didn't want you to see me this way. I've gotten your letter from Charlie... It was quite sincere."

"... Let's get out of here." I said.

"What?"

He looked at me with this shocked look. "What are you talking about we can't get outta here! No one can because Dr. Money has got us all under his thumb!"

"Not me. I'm now the only one who doesn't have the microchips in my body. Do you have them?"

"No they do that to prisoners. But being a Happy Buddy is technically the same thing."

"Well come on then. I'm sure you don't want to stay here either."

"Mark there's nothing left for me out there anymore! I've lost everything to Dr. Money! Don't you get it already?!"

"Yeah I do, but you matter to me. You're my friend Richard and I'm going to make Dr. Money pay!"

All of a sudden that green gem appeared in the middle of my chest. I recognize this it's that trigger to put on my Hacker armor. Now we're talking.

"What just happen?" said Richard.

"I'll explain once we get out of here. Do you know how to unlock the cell doors to this prison?"

"Yeah. I work here after all and I've done enough exploring to know where everything is."

"Great, with my Hacker and Glitch ability I can protect us."

"The what now?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get everyone out of here."

...

I gave Richard some privacy so he could change into regular clothes. When he came out of the room he was dressed in a white shirt, khaki pants, and white sneakers. "Alright just follow me and stay calm. Here I brought this for you."

He held out a white jacket to me. "Put it on so you won't be recognized so easily."

"Oh yeah."

I put it on, zip it up all the way so my gem won't be showing, and pulled the hood over my head so my face won't be exposed too much. "Thank you Richard."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad we've finally got to meet each other."

I followed Richard down the hallways to get to the main system to unlock the doors. To break some time I asked him, "So... No offense or anything but I've never saw any human being with white hair and red eyes."

"Yeah it's a genetic thing." he said, "I was always made fun of when I was a kid. I just looked too different from the rest. But even though they laugh at me, I always kept a smile on my face. I was actually the jokester in class. I kept everybody happy whether is was intentional or not."

"Are your parents the same way too?"

"Only my mother. She has white hair and red eyes. Honestly she looked more beautiful with it than me. Ah here we are, but you better get ready."

"Right."

Richard opened the door and there are two guards in here. "The hell?!" said the guard on the right. Richard closed the door behind us and I quickly used my glitch teleportation ability to knock them out as quickly as possible. I may have over done it a little bit with the guard sitting on the left because his head that I've slammed is bleeding a little. "I think I know why you called that ability a Glitch." said Richard.

"Neh, I'm still working on it. Right so which button all the doors?"

Richard scanned the controls for the correct bottom or switch. He said, "Ah here it is, but I must warn you this will set off the alarm."

"Still go on and go for it. We all have to get out of here before each one of us take our own lives."

"Alright then, get ready."

He press it and we saw on the cameras each and every cell door open up, and the alarm went off loud throughout the prison. "What about the exits are they locked too?"

"No. Originally Blue Rose wasn't supposed to be a prison in the first place. It's actually a hospital in the original design."

"Really? Let me guess, Dr. Money bought it and changed it into prison huh?"

"You got it."

"Wait so is Dr. Money here then?"

"Yeah, his office is in the top floor. I can take you there."

Richard suddenly grabbed what looked like one of those elevator buttons. "What's that for?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We ran out of the room and rush down the hallways. I was hoping to not run into casualties but we came across three with batons in their hands. I hit the gem that's hidden beneath the jacket and I've armored up. I unsheathed my sword and said, "Come on bring it!"

"Oooo a Hacker huh?" said the one in the middle.

"So someone from the Hacker society must've recruited him." said the one on the left.

"How unfortunate." said the one on the right.

So these guys know about the Hacker Society.

"Oh well, it can't be helped." said the middle one, "Let's gear up."

When they hit their chest all of a sudden they were armored up and their eyes turned black with the eye colors that matched their gear. Middle one has black and purple, right one has black and orange, and left one has black and blue.

"Wait, you guys are Viruses?" I said.

"What else, rookie?" said the middle one as he attacked first.

I blocked his sword, pushed him back and twirl my weapon to stab him through the chest. "What?!" he said as he coughed up black blood. Viruses have black blood? This is new. "Impossible! How the hell-,"

He died before he could finished. The other two feared to go near me. "No way!" said the one on the right, "He's just a rookie! I'm not going to let someone like you get the best of us!" He attacked me next and I reacted fast enough to toss the body at him. Cruel but it's effective to my advantage. My body took over as I stabbed him through the head.

I kicked him off and was about to go after the last one but he ran away. When I thought I had my cool together. I ended up vomiting to the side of the hallway. "You okay, Mark?" asked Richard when he walked up to me.

"I-..I've never... Taken a life before." I struggled to say. It was so quick and fast that it almost passed off as normal to me. Like if I was playing a video game... What is wrong with me?

"You had no choice." he said, "It was either us or them. Now come on, before more of those whatever they are show up."

We continued on the way to only end up back to my cell. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

He entered first as I followed. He close the door and said as he pointed, "See this?" He was pointing at the two wires sticking out of the side of the door.

"Yeah." I said.

He attached the wires to the button and pushed the up button. Next thing I knew my cell room moved up the floors. "Are you telling me my cell room was an elevator this whole time?!"

"That's where they put you." he said as he suddenly chuckled, "Sorry, um now that I think about it it's kind of funny."

When we've arrived on the first floor we were greeted with a machine gun. The one holding it was no other than Angry Joe. "Joe?!" I said quite surprised to see him.

"Mark?! Dude you're here?!"

"Yeah! Um, could you lower the gun down?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Things have gotten crazy since everyone was let out."

Richard and I step out of the elevator as I said, "Yeah we're the cause of that. Joe this is my friend Richard. He's helping me get everyone out of this prison."

"Wait." Joe stared at Richard, "Are you one of those Happy Buddies?"

"Yeah, how can you tell?" said Richard.

"Gabby is this him?!" Joe shouted down the hall. I just noticed there are a couple of dead guards in the hallway. Joe must've gunned them down. The girl called Gabby came out of hiding from one of the rooms. She's a teenager with white hair and red eyes.

"Gabby?" said Richard who's quite shocked to see her.

"Dad?"

No way. The two ran to each other and embrace in a huge hug. "I though you were dead." said Richard while he's crying.

"I missed you daddy!" Gabby was crying too.

"Was she your Happy Buddy?" I asked Joe.

"Yeah." he said, "She was the one who would visited me time from time to keep me going in this hell hole. When she told me she's trying to find her father and two sisters who are Happy Buddies here. I promised her that we would find them together."

"I'm glad she's still alive. Richard tried killing himself when he received news that his daughters were dead."

"Seriously? I think this Dr. Money is yanking their chain. Gabby received the same news but she didn't believe it. I think the other two are still alive...

"Mark what exactly are you wearing?"

"This is my Hacker Armor."

"Hacker what now?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to confront Dr. Money."

"What for? Revenge?"

"Something like that. Also I need answers.

"Richard, can you take me to his office now?"

"Yeah." he said, "But once I do I have to take my daughter out of this place. I can't lose her again."

"Richard your other daughter might be still alive."

"I can help you find them." said Joe.

"...Thank you. Then let's hurry."

...

Once we arrived in front of Dr. Money's office. Richard said, "Mark I want to thank you for keeping my hopes up. It's usually the other way around but you saved me."

"Don't mention it." I said, "Go find your daughters, and tell them I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you afterwards, Mark." said Joe.

"Okay."

After they took off to find Richard's other two daughters. I enter the room but it was so not an office. I was outside in the night of... Cincinnati?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Let's Go Home

I walked down the bridge that enters into the city. It's so quiet. I feel nostalgic just being here. Why does it feel so dead though? There's no sound, no wind, no people.

After what seems like hours of walking into the city. I've found a trail of dead bodies into this one street. I observe each one of them and saw that they are Viruses. I recognize their armor and evil eyes. Did a Hacker do all this? Could it be General Necro?

I hurried up the pace and followed the trail. It ended with a body right in front of this tea shop... Wait... Is this the tea shop that Charlie was talking about? Is this really it?

I step inside the tea shop. It looked comfy and inviting even in the dark. I heard something moving in the back that I was startled. "I'm sorry that I've left such a mess behind." said no other than Charlie's voice. When he stepped into the light he brought over two tea cups. "Those Viruses were quite a pest."

I've noticed he was wearing his Hacker Armor. It's yellow, silver and black. He's drenched in black blood, but there's this large red spot in his left side. "Did you got hurt Charlie?" I said.

"Oh this? Yeah, I kind of... messed up a little out there." He took a sip from his tea, "It's quite nostalgic being in here. I miss home so much. Go on try the tea. It's different from the one before."

I hesitated but I did drink it. It's just as good as the first one.

"It's going to take a while before the other Hackers get here." he said, "I'll... probably won't be around when they do though."

"What? Charlie we all have to get out of here together! We get still make it!"

"Heh heh, that's the spirit, Mark. You're going to need it especially dealing with Carroll."

Suddenly blood started to pour out of his wound like a waterfall. He stumbled and lost his balance. "Charlie!" I drop my cup to catch him in my arms. I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding but it's leaking through around my hand. "Everything is going to be okay Charlie! Don't worry I'm going to get you outta here right now!"

"Mark." he struggled to say as he grab my shoulder. "I must tell you before I run out of time. There are memories that Dr. Money took from you. It's the one that was most important so you wouldn't figure out so easily."

"Charlie what do you mean?"

"I got them back for you. It was hard but here."

He took out a flash drive and put it in the hand that was trying to put pressure on his wound. "Everything here around you is a lie. I wish I was stronger to fight alongside with you... I'm more sad that... I'll won't be able to take you to my real tea shop."

"Charlie stop talking like that. You're going to pull through even if I have to make you stay alive."

He laughed as he said, "Thank you Mark." He suddenly started to slowly turned into code, "It's time for me to go back to reality. Truth is Mark I'm already dead, but the brain stays active after 5 minutes."

I started crying as he finally said, "Try to get back home, Mark... Let's all go home."

He disappeared completely from my arms. Like if he wasn't there in the first place, but his blood has stained my own armor and hands. I looked at the flash drive Charlie gave me. He died getting this for me. It contains my stolen memories. What did Dr. Money stole from me?

The gem in the middle of chest revealed a USB slot when I held it up. Weird but I put it in, and suddenly these memories that were stolen were played out in my mind...Wait... Presentable Liberty?! ALL THIS TIME I WAS IMPRISONED IN A FUCKING GAME?!

I walked out of the tea shop into the rain and shouted at the top of my lungs, "DR. MONEY! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!"

"Whoa what gotten you all grumpy?" said Dr. Carroll who showed up down the street. His eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. His armor is different from the Viruses. No that's not armor, it's just a uniform. It's black, blue, and purple. He wears a long coat with a shirt that goes up to his neck, pants that has two swords attach to his hips, and the boots are steeled toed. What's most shocking is that he's carrying someone. It's not natural either, he's got his arm right through the stomach of this person. Who is that?

"Did you killed Charlie?" I said.

"You mean that weak Hacker? Yeah I did."

"You son of a bitch you're going to pay for that!"

"Neh, people say that until I'm the one who get's the better of them. Such as this Glitch here."

"...Charlotte?"

"Bingo."

He toss her over to me as she slipped out from his arm. "Charlotte!" I caught her in my arms. "No please not again! Charlotte?! Charlotte?!"

She opened her eyes slightly as blood trickled from her mouth. She said, "I'm sorry, Mark. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of here. I tried..."

"It's okay Charlotte. You were never just a game character to me you know?"

"Heh... I'm actually not a-,"

She suddenly disappeared. She didn't turned into code so what happened to her? "Charlotte?!" I looked at Dr. Carroll as I said, "What happened to her? Did she-,"

"Died?" he said, "No she's a special case that one. One of Dr. Money's personal favorites. Sorry that I had to cut your conversation short, but I couldn't let her spoil everything."

"... I don't get it. There was a gaping hole through her stomach, how was she even alive?"

"Like I said. Special case."

"Bring her back!"

"Sorry, Mark. No can do."

"Do I really need to force you to listen to me?"

He burst into laughter, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to kid? Well yeah I may not be one of the top big villains, but I'm one of the most dangerous Viruses Dr. Money recruited."

"Blah blah blah! Just shut up already!"

I transported to get closer so I can attack him with my sword. He blocked it with just his right arm! "What the hell?!"

"You really got a lot to learn rookie."

He pushed me away like if I was nothing. "Go down nice and easy okay?" In a blink of an eye he grab my face and slammed my head against the ground. Pain throbbed horrible in my head. When my senses came back I got away from him by transporting behind him and attack again. Finally I was able to give him a gash!

"GAHH!" he got on his knees as he said, "What?! My armor was never pierced before! What the hell did you do?" He stand up but I didn't give him a chance to attack. As I swung my sword at him he caught the blade in his hand. How the hell is this even possible?!

"I hate it when my patients disrespect me."

"I AM NOT YOUR PATIENT YOU PSYCHO!"

I kicked him away and attack again. He blocked it with his own sword and drew the other as he stabbed me through the stomach. Blood spurted out from my wound and I coughed some up. "You wanna know what happens if a Virus's blood enters into a Hacker's body?" He asked, "Let me show you."

His own blood took life of it's own and went into my wound. As he pulled the sword out all of a sudden I have no control of my body anymore. "It's been a long while I've haven't done this." He said, "I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

He moved his fingers to force me to drop my sword. "Let's play a game. If you can answer my questions truthfully. I'll won't have to break every bone in your body. So, dating back to one of my most curious questions. Who's Coraline?"

"Really?! Why in hell you want to know my personal life?!"

"Better answer quickly before I break a bone. There are 206 bones in the human body."

"That's quite enough, Albert." said a 12 year old blonde boy with orange eyes who happened to be walking down the street. Wait that kid. He's the boy I've met at ComicCon! The boy who calls himself Ryan walked up to me as he said, "I must apologize for Albert's actions. Sometimes he get's a little carried away."

"Tch, speak for yourself." said Dr. Carroll.

"You're Ryan." I said, "I've met you before."

"Of course, I could never forget that moment. In Presentable Liberty I'm known as Dr. Money. As for Charlotte, well heh. I didn't think my darling girl would developed feelings for you."

"Your girl? What is that supposed to mean?"

"In time you'll understand, but not now. Blue Rose Prison was just a beta test for you gamers until Game Over Prison is complete. You all pass the Virus, now it's time for the real test.

"Put him under standby, Albert. He's ready to move on."

As Ryan walked away the black blood within my body suddenly shut me down. My armor disappeared and I ended up passing out. Is this really it?

... (Carroll's Narrative)

After Mark blacked out Ryan told me, "Gather up the rest of the prisoners before the Hackers arrive."

"Right away sir."

"Oh and by the way. That girl you mentioned before. Who was it again?"

"Coraline. I wanted to know who she was to Mark."

"Coraline, Coraline... Why does that sound familiar?... CoreZero!"

"What?"

"There's a YouTuber who's just as famous as Markiplier. Her name is Coraline but she's called CoreZero. I guess she never gotten my gift."

"Want me to go back to reality so I can get her?"

"No, even though she might prove to be a great asset. I have a feeling she didn't get my gift for a reason."

... (Coraline's Narrative)

In the middle of taking apart this Oculus Rift I've received not too long ago. I was startled when it sort of exploded this black stuff that came from these tiny syringes around the head area. "OH COME ON!" I shouted in great annoyance that some of this black stuff stained my favorite shirt. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"I think you've already destroyed it by taking it apart." said Edward chuckling while watching the news on our 70 inch wide plasma screen T.V.

"Oh ha ha! Dude whoever sent me this wanted me to be under a coma like those other YouTubers. This black stuff is the problem."

I went to the sink to wash my hands and when I turned around I've noticed Edward was eating some chocolate mint cookies. I sneak up on him behind the couch and steal a cookie from his fingers. "Yoink!"

"Hey!"

I ate it and jump over to sit next to him. "You could've asked you know."

"Nah stealing it is better."

"Oh that reminds me about the YouTubers. Isn't your friend Mark in a coma too? Are you going back to Cincinnati to visit him?"

"I know it's wrong of me not to, but if I do I'll only cause trouble. Besides, my father is keeping tabs on how he's doing. He did give me some good news about his condition. While Mark was still asleep, he actually moved a little."

"Maybe he's fighting back. Hey make sure you saved all that black stuff so I can analyze it later. Whatever it is that caused them to go into a coma, might hold a cure."

"Ookie dookie."

Man it's been a while I've haven't seen Mark. If he is fighting this he's putting up enough effort to at least move. Soon enough once we find a solution, I'll see him again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oculus Rift: Operation Gaminator | Rewrite


End file.
